The 5 Lost Souls-Spirit Animals
by DracoUchiha25
Summary: Join Marko,Blaze,Gale,Angel, and Leo as they summon they 5 Lost Souls. In which are a Irish Elk named Haven, a black wolf named Fell, a Salt Water Crocodile named Apocalypse, a Black Rhinoceros named Renegade, and a Red Tailed Hawk named Shruiken. Also they have their guardian Firnen who is the brother of Tarik and his Lynx named Frost in which they battle evil.
1. Chapter 1- Marko

Chapter 1- Apocalypse

Marko looked out at the ocean with his ocean blue eyes and breathed in the scent of it, today was the most important day of his life it was the day he would drink the Nectar of Ninani to see if he would summon a spirit animal. He then looked at the flag for Oceanus ,his home, and there on the flag was Mulop the Octopus Great Beast and then he took a good luck charm out of his pocket and looked at it "Apocalypse one of the 5 Lost Souls." Marko said as he starred at the great Salt Water Crocodile then he ran his hand through his black hair and headed out the door to the ceremony.

A impressive assemblage had gathered in the square. Then Marko remembered that the Chiefs daughter was going to drink the nectar as well there was a grandstand for the Chief and his family as well as assortment of ocean birds, fish in tanks, and there was even a Amayan Alligator chained to a post. But the thing that really excited him was that Kalani ,their queen, was there on the stage along with Katoa ,the green cloak that gave them nectar, and some man that had brown hair and brown eyes but, he had a lynx with him.

Marko then walked over to the bench and bowed to Oceania ,the chiefs daughter, and sat next to the Evans son Max. He then scanned the scanned the crowd and saw his mother waving along with his elder brother.

Katoa then walked to the front of the stage with her lemur perched on her shoulder and her graying hair in a braid and spoke "Attention my fellow Hundred Islanders! Before the eyes of man and beast, we are gathered here today for the most sacred thing in all of Erdas and to see which beast will unite with one of these 3 lucky candidates; Lady Oceania, Max son of David, and Marko son of Will." A loud cheering erupted for Oceania and died at the mention of the other two. Katoa then opened a flask and raised it above her head "Oceania Marina, come forward." The crowd then erupted with cheers again as Oceania made her way to Katoa and kelt in front of he "Receive the Nectar of Ninani." Oceania then took a sip from the flask Marko was practically on the edge of his seat and he looked around to see if anything would happen. Nobody spoke and nothing happened Oceania then gulped and hung her head as she walked back to the bench. "Max son of David, come forward."

David then walked up to Katoa and knelt before her "Receive the Nectar of Ninani." Katoa then raised the flask to his lips and he took a sip and of course, nothing happened. "Marko son of Will, please step forward." Marko then felt pale now all the eyes where on him he thought he was nervous before but now he thought he was going to a heart attack. Marko then rose to his feet and walked to Katoa and knelt. He felt his hands shaking and Katoa just smiled and said "Receive the Nectar of Ninani." Marko took a sip from the flask and swallowed. It tasted absolutely amazing almost like honey suckle!

He then stood up and a tingling sensation then started in his chest and spread out to the rest of his body. The birds began to cry out the, Alligator then started thrashing around and snapping his jaws, and the fish started swarming in their tanks. The ground began to tremble. The sky darkened, as if a tropical storm was going to hit them. A brilliant flash pierced through the darkness, it was like lightning but closer than the lightning that hit old man Jenkins blacksmith shop.

Onlookers gasped and started murmuring. The flash of light then stopped and Marko had to blind at least 10 times to make his vision clear. He felt surprisingly joyful despite the fear he just had.

And then he saw the Crocodile.

Marko's jaw dropped his village has had experiences with Salt Water Crocodiles, and he almost died because of one of them, but he still loved crocodiles. But this crocodile was enormous! It was at least 3 times as big as the biggest crocodile he has ever seen! The crocodile had green scaly flesh with bits of black, humongous jaws and teeth, strong legs, and a tail that looked like it could snap you in two if it were to hit you with it.

But the eyes were orange like the sunset. Wait orange eyes and a salt water crocodile? Only 2 other people had a Salt Water Crocodile but they used Bile to summon them so they cheated. But ORANGE EYES! Only 1 Crocodile had orange eyes in Erdas history. Apocalypse. The great Crocodile opened its jaws and made a roaring sound and the water around the island receded at least a mile and then came back a minute later.

This was him, this was Apocalypse the Salt Water Crocodile said to be able to control water. The one that was apart of the Lost Souls, THE Lost Souls that are apart of the Great Beasts but were killed after they defeated Gerathon and Kovo with their powers.

The crocodile then made its way to Marko and its head was at his waist when it stood up. It's muscles bulging with strength. The crowd backed away with fear, in a usual encounter he would have wrestled it and killed it to bring back to the village to eat but, this was Apocalypse. Marko held out his hand and the crocodile put his snout to his hand. The touch was electric, and Marko's tingling immediately ceased.

For a instant, Marko felt brave, intelligent, and strong. He breathed in the scent of the crocodile, which smelled pleasantly like the ocean breeze, and saw the details of his scales with enhanced scenes.

Then it all ceased in an instant.

Marko then smiled and laughed happily and hugged the great crocodile. The crowd starred in awe as a 11 year old hugged one of the most feared creatures in their village. He had done it he had summoned a spirit animal. Not only that but it was one of the 5 Lost Souls and his favorite of the Lost Souls!

Oceania, the Chief, and Kalani lead forward interested in what just happened. His elder brother smiled at Marko, his mother clapped, and his father nodded approvingly.

The stranger in the green cloak next to Kalani walked up to Marko and put his hand on Marko's shoulder. "I am Firnen and this is Frost." He said looking down at his lynx. "I have come to take you to Greenhaven Castle. I won't pressure you to take our vows. But stay close to me and I will defend you from harm. You are needed greatly in the Greencloaks."

Marko nodded. This was to much to digest for Marko so he just went with the flow. Kalani then stepped forward next to Marko and the crocodile and said in a loud and powerful voice. "My fellow Hundred Islanders! On this day we celebrate the return of our savior! News of this will be celebrated all across Oceanus and Erdas! Fore Apocalypse has returned!" She then lifted up her arm and in her hand was a good luck charm that was in the shape of a crocodile.


	2. Chapter 2- Cinder

-The Sky Darkened, lightning flashed, stone got scorched, and she saw the wolf-

Cinder stood on the rooftop of one of the buildings in her town. Her black hair blowing in the wind and with her amber eyes she was looking at a group of Conquerers. "Did any of you have luck finding her?" Said one of them "No she disappeared around a corner while chasing her."

Cinder then sighed and tightened the belt that strapped her sword to her hip and slid down the roof and landed behind the Conquerers. "Why do you even want me?" She asked "Shane wants you in the castle." Cinder then nodded and started heading to the castle.

"It took you long enough." Shane said leaning in the doorway of the throne room with his saber strapped to his side. "Well your goons kept chasing me not my fault." Cinder answered. Shane then laughed a little and then entered the throne room "But thanks to the efforts of my uncle's Conquerers we were able to maintain this.."

Shane then held up a flask that had a clear nectar in it "They managed to steal the Nectar of Ninani from a villages Greencloak." Shane explained "How do I know it's not what Zerif calls Bile." Shane then sighed and snapped his fingers and some guards came in with a cage and a lizard. Shane then poured the clear liquid into the lizards mouth and put it into the cage.

A few moments passed and nothing happened Shane then spoke up "Besides we have been best friends sense I don't know how long ago I wouldn't lie to you." Cinder then sighed "What does this have to do with me?" She asked "I want you to be the one to drink the Nectar. There is only enough for 1 person to take a sip. We will have our first celebration of victory in the war. Even as we speak my uncles Conquerers are taking over Jano Rion,Zhong."

Cinder fists then tightened "There is a more logical way to settle this Shane! You can just have a representative of Stetroil meet with the Greencloaks to settle this!" Shane then sighed and handed her the flask with the Nectar in it. "It wasn't my choice. Trust me I just want the best for my people but Gar won't go down without a fight. But keep the Nectar with you I know you won't trust me with the Nectar, but the ceremony is in a couple of hours...I guess I will see you there." Shane's voice then trailed off and Cinder then left the castle.

The festival had very bright colors, this was the first time Cinder saw everyone so happy despite Stetroil being a waste land. When it was time for the ceremony everyone gathered in the center of the town where there was a stage made out of stone. All eyes were on Cinder she felt nervous especially sense Shane is basically the only person she talks to ,with the exception of some Conquerers. She tightened her pony tail and walked to Shane near the stage.

"You came."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe after this we can do a archery competition?"

" I can try."

" I thought you were good with the bow."

" I am, its just..."

" You use your sword more?"

Cinder then nodded and Shane put his hand in her shoulder "Let's get this ceremony over with ok?" Cinder then gave him the flask and Shane walked up to the front of the stage. "My Stetroil subjects we gather here today for a very special event. The Conquerers have been able to salvage something very sacred to Erdas. Nectar." He then held up the flask and the crowd went wild. "Today we will have our first ceremony in over a 1,000 years!" Cinder then walked up next to Shane "Let us pray that some beast will accept this woman." Shane then turned to Cinder and smiled the brightest smile she has ever seen from him.

"Cinder daughter of the late Regulus and Athena. Receive the Nectar of Ninani." Cinder then knelt down and sipped the last of the nectar. To her it tasted like milk but then the tingling started, the sky darkened, light flashed, and the flames of torches moved to where the light flashed and then behind the flames she saw it.

The wolf.

The wolf then lifted up its head and howled the fire wall surrounding it grew bigger and brighter. Cinder took one step near it but then immediately stopped. The wolf then stepped through the flames. It's fur was black almost like a scorch mark, its intelligent eyes were yellow, it's muscles were strong, and its teeth were savage like. But this wolf was enormous it was bigger than the wolves that roamed around. It's head was exactly at the middle of her mid section.

That's when she realized her senses were enhanced and she could sense Shane taking a step, she felt savage, but intelligent. The wolf walked up to her and she could see the little details of his eyes. She knew the wolf was male and was intelligent enough to hold back his savagery. She knew that this was Fell of the 5 Lost Souls.

Cinder reached out a hand and the wolf put its head against her palm then all at once the tingling,enhanced senses,and the savage feeling all went away. The wolf then started wagging its tail and Shane slowly walked up to them and smiled at her. He then turned to the crowd and exclaimed "My Stetroil subjects today Fell of the 5 Lost Souls has joined us here back in Erdas. Let us celebrate this great moment!"


	3. Chapter 3- Angel

-The Sky Darkened, lightning flashed, light illuminated the dark, and she saw the Elk-

Angel looked at herself in her grand mirror and started applying eyeshadow to her eyes. She had long blonde braided hair, blue eyes, and cherry lips from her lipstick. She was the daughter of the richest merchant in Eura she got everything she wanted. The boys were crazy about her she was beautiful,graceful, polite, and all around the perfect girl.

Once she was done with her makeup she slipped on her silver colored sandals and smoothed her white dress out. She then heard a knock on the door "Milady are you ready?" It was her hand maid Lucy "Yes ma'am," Angel answered. She then walked out of her room and was escorted to the nectar ceremony.

At the nectar ceremony there was an assortment of animals coyotes, bears, moose, rabbits, mice, crows, and an animal she never has seen before ,a panther. As she walked towards the stage she saw kids from her private school and of course she waved curtsied to them. When she finally got to the stage she saw the Kan's son ,a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, he stood up and bowed to her ,she curtsied back "How do you do Brig?" Angel asked "Very well I do say," Brig answered as Angel sat down.

Tyla ,her towns Greencloak, came up the steps with another man that had tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. Behind that man was a boy with blonde hair and green eyes looked around her age then she saw the biggest wolf she has ever seen and quickly realized it was Briggan the wolf. Angel then crossed her arms just as Tyla started speaking "Good people of Caltair I would like to thank you all for coming today. Fore our very own, Brig son of Monroe and Angel daughter of Lisa have become of age to drink the Nectar of Ninani!" The crowd cheered and she heard some people scream her name as well as Brig's but she mostly heard hers. Tyla then reached into her cloak ,that was half covering her shoulder, and pulled out a flask and unscrewed the top.

"Brig son of Monroe, please step forward." Brig then slowly stepped forward and knelt before Tyla ,trying not to notice the giant wolf standing 6 feet away, "Receive the Nectar of Ninani." A few moments passed, and nothing happened Brig then went back to the bench. "Angel daughter of Lisa, please step forward." Angel stood up, smoothed out her dress then calmly walked over to Tyla and knelt before her. "Receive the Nectar of Ninani." Tyla then tipped the flask to Angel's lips and it tasted like buttermilk pancakes to Angel. She quickly glanced at the blonde haired boy ,that seemed to have summoned Briggan, and he caught her glimpse so she quickly looked back.

She then stood up and a tingling sensation then started in her chest and spread out to the rest of her body. The crows began to cry out, the bear roared, and the coyotes started snarling and howling. The ground began to tremble. The sky darkened, as if a storm was upon them. A brilliant flash pierced through the darkness, it was like lightning but closer.

Onlookers gasped and started murmuring. The flash of light then stopped and Angel had to blink at least 10 times. She felt surprisingly joyful despite the fear she just had.

And then she saw the Elk.

Angel's jaw dropped she has seen many elk in her life but not one with fur this pure white. She glanced at the moose in the pen and the elk looked bigger than them! It was at least 3 times as big as the biggest moose in the pen! The elk had pure white fur on the front of its chest, brown, tan fur on the rest of with body. As well as humongous horns that were bigger than her.

But the eyes were violet like amethyst. Wait violet eyes and a elk bigger than a moose? She has heard of Tellun the Elk Great Beast but in the legends he has gold silver, and white hairs. But VIOLET EYES! Only 1 Elk had violet eyes in Erdas history. Haven. The great Elk lifted its head high and shook its great head. A bright green light then illuminated from inside of the elk and Angel had to close her eyes for a second.

This was her, this was Haven, the Irish Elk said to be able to control energy. The one that was apart of the Lost Souls, THE Lost Souls that are apart of the Great Beasts but were killed after they defeated Gerathon and Kovo with their powers.

The elk then made its way to Angel and its antlers were way bigger than her. It's muscles bulging with strength. The starred in awe Angel held out her hand and the deer sniffed it then pressed its forehead to her palm. The touch was electric, and Angel's tingling immediately ceased.

For a instant, Angel felt alert, intelligent, and strong. She took in the scent of the elk, which smelled pleasantly like pine trees, and saw the details of its fur.

Then it all ceased in an instant.

Angel then smiled and pressed her forehead against Haven's and stroked its fur. She had done it she had summoned a spirit animal. Not only that but it was one of the 5 Lost Souls!

The boy with the wolf looked impressed and she winked at him. He immediately blushed and bent down to stroke Briggan. The crowd then erupted in applause and Angel curtsied to them.

The stranger in the green cloak next to the blonde haired boy walked up to Angel and put his hand on her shoulder. "I am Tarik and this is Lumeo. " He said looking down at his cloak when a otter popped out. "I have come to take you to Greenhaven Castle. I won't pressure you to take our vows. But stay close to me and I will defend you from harm. You are needed greatly in the Greencloaks."

The blonde haired boy then gave her a shy smile and waved "This is Conor he is from Trunswick. He managed to summon Briggan the wolf." Tarik explained. Angel then smiled and held out her hand "Very well then, I am Angel and it is very nice to meet you kind sir's." "As you as well miss." Tarik implied then shook her hand.


	4. Chapter 4- Gale

**I am so sorry that this is so late it's just softball season started and I'm my teams only pitcher so I have to be at every game and practice then there is state testing and ughhhhh plus I got the flu again and I had it in December as well and I'm just so so sooo sorry. Leo is the last person I have to do and then it's just the story line and that won't take too long because I have ideas for that. But here is a treat from me to you for making you guys wait so long;**

 **quiz/9112562/Which-5-Lost-Souls-character-are-you**

 **It's a test to see which character you are most like I hope you enjoy it!**

-The Sky Darkened, lightning flashed, the wind howled, and he saw the Hawk-

Gale loitered on the corner by the apothecary, keeping his back to the store. In front of him was his fellow street rat in crime Rollan. Down the cobbled street, between buildings with thick plaster walls and rounded facades, Smarty and Red were looking their way. Gale tried to convey with his eyes that they shouldn't draw attention to him. They got the message and faced elsewhere.

He was an orphan just like Rollan except he was one since he was born. He knew that stealing was a key part of survival. Even so, his friend Rollan avoided it as much as possible. But his current problem was not trying to convert Rollan to stealing but his other friend Digger had a terrible fever. They had wasted the willow extract that they had before on small illnesses. Had they known this was coming, they would have saved some, but it was to late.

They wouldn't be in this mess if Hands hadn't been arrested. The boy had a gift for pilfering, and life had been much more comfortable with him around. But Hands got greedy and started going after real valuables. The militia caught him and locked him up.

He saw Rollan glance over his should at the apothecary. As with many businesses in town, a banner emblazoned with Essix the Falcon, patron beast of Amaya, hung over the entrance and right next to the doors were statues of one of the 5 Lost Souls, Shuriken the Red Tailed Hawk, master of wind. But Digger really needed help. He was burning up, and it kept getting worse. Without medicine, he could die.

He then saw Rollan fold his arms and scowl at the ground. Gale just laughed because he looked like a 2 year old pouting. Rollan was his best friend and he often liked to tease him and he tried to nickname him Justice, but Rollan declined. He tried also tried to nickname him Robin Hood but Rollan just dodged that attempt to. However, Gale did have a nickname and one he was proud of too, his was Storm. He got his nickname because he always knew when a storm was coming plus he was the fastest one out of his orphan group. Red said that he was as fast as lightning in a lightning storm so that's when they started calling him Storm.

Getting a job in the apothecary would be difficult. Especially with both of them trying to get a job. If things looked bad they agreed that he would go to the West side apothecary instead. Rollan finally tapped Gale and motioned him to start the plan. Gale responded with a nod and they started for the apothecary but midway Gale stopped.

"Rollan, I don't think it's a good idea for both of us to go. So, I'm gonna go to the west side of towns apothecary. If we go in together than he will definitely think something is up."

"Alright, good luck Storm."

"Oh please I can run faster than lightning itself."

"Ha! As if, well I better get going." Rollan said as he started back off to the apothecary. Gale then turned and ran under and over people and into alleyways till he finally was at the West side apothecary.

Gale stopped behind a wall too quickly catch his breath. He then composed himself and tried to make his hair and clothes look as neat as possible so he could have a better chance of getting at least a job to pay for the willow extract then calmly walked into the apothecary.

"Hello and welcome to... GET OUT YOU STREET RAT!"

"Please mister Wilson sir, hear me out."

"Fine."

"Sir, my friend is very sick and it keeps getting worse. If you could please at least give me a job so I can pay you back for the willow extract."

" And why would I do that?"

"Because you would be a hero. You would be the hero that helped a very ill child."

" By remembering I have a business to run and a boss I have to decline your offer. Now GET OUT!"

"But, please sir..."

"Scott!"

That's when a giant muscular man sat up from a table in the corner and grabbed Gale by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. Right as that happened Mr. Wilson called for the guards and 2 came marching in.

"What is it sir?" asked one of the guards

"This street rat is harassing my boss and his shop take him away." hissed Mr. Wilson

"Of course sir." the guards answered

"Wait I was just asking if I could..." but before Gale could finish, the guards put his hands in shackles and took him away to their headquarters.

In their headquarters, they had a basement with a row of cells along the walls. They had mold, dirty straw, crusty blood stains from jail fights, and torn pieces of clothes for blankets. In one of them he saw familiar brown hair.

"Rollan you got caught ha!"

" Look who's talking, Storm you are supposed to be the fastest out of our group."

"Oh please, you don't steal and you're in jail?"

"It's all thanks to Smarty. But at least Digger will get the Willow Extract."

The guard then roughly shoved Gale into the cell across from Rollan.

"What is your age?" asked the guard

"11... and a half like your size." He said referring to the guard that looked like a 10 year old. The guard just huffed at him and walked away back up the stairs to the main building.

"So how did Smarty get in without being noticed?"

"I dunno he was just there."

"Why do you think he asked us for our age?"

"Who knows maybe the short one needed to get stilts so he seems more menacing."

"Oh, how about we nickname him Pipsqueak!"

Right as Gale said that the guards came back with militiamen and a Greencloak, one with a rat in a cage and another with a flask. The one with the cage let them both Rollan and Gale out. The one with the flask then handed it to Rollan. "What is in this?" asked Rollan "It's the Nectar of Ninani." answered one of the guards. Rollan and Gale then glanced at each other and nodded. Rollan took a sip and Gale felt the ground shake and then in a flash of light a Gyrfalcon appeared. "Um... Rollan are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Rollan said nothing he just stood still with a shocked expression as the Gyrfalcon flapped its wings and landed on his shoulder. "Hello Rollan?" exclaimed Gale as he waved his hand in front of Rollan's eyes.

Rollans finally snapped out of it and pet the falcon under the neck "Dude you summoned a chicken!" Gale laughed. The falcon shrieked and pecked at Gale. "It's a she...and its THE Essix." Rollan explained and Gale immediately stopped laughing. "Your next class clown." The guard then gave Gale the flask. "Bottoms up, boy."

He then took a sip from the flask and a tingling sensation then started in his chest and spread out to the rest of his body. The rat began to squeak and squeal and go crazy. The ground began to tremble. The torches flickered and went out. A brilliant flash pierced through the darkness, it was like lightning.

The flash of light then stopped and Gale had to blink to make his vision clear. He felt surprisingly joyful despite the fear he just had.

And then he saw the Hawk.

Gale's jaw dropped he has seen hawks before but not one with such beautiful red-orange tail feather or this enormous! It was at least 3 times as big as the biggest hawk he has ever seen! The hawk had extraordinary brown feathers with a bit of white here and there and white belly.

But the eyes were gold like the sun. Wait gold eyes and a red tailed hawk? Only 1 Hawk had gold eyes in Erdas history. Shuriken. The great hawk opened its beak and spread its wings only to make a loud shriek and a giant gust of wind blew in the underground jail.

This was him, this was Shuriken the Red-Tailed Hawk said to be able to control wind. The one that was apart of the Lost Souls, THE Lost Souls that are apart of the Great Beasts but were killed after they defeated Gerathon and Kovo with their powers.

The hawk then flapped its wings and landed on Gale's shoulder and its wing span was the size of his arm span. It's muscles bulging with strength. Rollan stood there in shock along with the guards. Gale put his finger out to put under the birds chin and the bird let him. The touch was electric, and Gale's tingling immediately ceased.

For a instant, Gale felt free, intelligent, and fast. He breathed in the scent of the hawk, and saw the details of his feathers with enhanced scenes.

Then it all ceased in an instant.

One of the guards left and came back with a man in a blue cloak that said his name with Zerif and let the man take them. But Gale didn't trust him and Rollan didn't seem to either so once they got a little ways away from the jail they both bolted with Gale in the lead and Essix and Shuriken keeping up with him. They eventually reached the woods where a man with a moose was standing and the moose charged towards them and they quickly dodged it. The moose basically was like a battering ram and rammed into Zerif sending him flying.

"Your Olvan the leader of the Greencloaks aren't you?" Rollan asked "Yes, quite indeed. But we must hurry before that man recovers." Olvan resoponded and they quickly followed the path out of the city.


	5. XP

Hey guys. I'm sorry if you were excited that I had published the Leo chapter but I'm almost done with it I promise you. But I would like to ask you a couple questions. I would also like to thank you guys from reading my crappy stories. I have a special sneak peak on one of the chapters though. Here it is;

Blaze sat in the castles infirmary with red eyes from crying and bandages going up her back. Fell was sitting on the floor right next to her looking at her with his blazing and fierce yellow eyes. Blaze petted him in the head and whispered to him "I will be alright. It just hurts a little." Earlier she was in the war room having a meeting with Shane and Gar as well as many other important people. It was about how they could keep her safe from the 'evil' Greencloaks. But she spoke out against Gars plan as well as another invasion plan and got whipped for it. This was the second time she did something like that the first time she was 9. The scar across her eye made her have nightmares still.

I hope you enjoyed that. But here are the questions I want to ask you. Please answer in the comments.

1\. Should I draw the 5 Lost Soul OC's? If so then I will publish the link to the picture once I complete it.

2\. Once we get more into the series should I create a separate story that will satisfy your ship/OVA/ fan girl/boy needs for my story.

3\. What types of stories do you want me to write along with Spirit Animals?

A. Dork Diaries

B. Minecraft

C. Zombie apocalypse

D. Soul Eater

Ok that was all my questions and I'm gonna do a few links below to some of my quotev creations.

quiz/9285701/Which-of-the-4-Fallen-Summoners-are-you

quiz/9112562/Which-5-Lost-Souls-character-are-you

story/9292205/My-monster

Again I'm sorry if I disappointed you without a Leo chapter.


	6. Chapter 5- Leo

-The Sky Darkened, lightning flashed, rocks erupted, and then he saw the cat-  
Leo walked into a ally way pulling up the sleeves of his shirt and cracking his knuckles. He was about to fight a kid that had pushed his little sister. He knew he had a summoning ceremony in an hour but nobody and he meant nobody touches his little sister. The boy that did this was waiting in the alleyway he looked about 13 only 2 years older than himself.  
"Well,well. Looks like you showed up."  
"You dishonor your family, Cole."  
"No, if you lose this fight then you dishonor your family."  
"Enough talking let's just get this over with."  
Cole tightened his hands into fists and took a swing, Leo countered with a duck and a punch to the stomach. Leo had rage in his green eyes as he ducked and punchedthe 13 year old. Eventually, Cole was beat up to much and surrendered to Leo.  
"Oh no I'm late!" Leo exclaimed and took off running straight for the middle of town. He passed by multiple houses and shops that had white walls and grey rooftops. But quickly ran into the one with blue flowers planted in the window.  
"Nia!?"  
"I'm right here!" A little girl around 5 years old with brown hair, in 2 braids, and brown eyes come into view around the corner.  
"I took care of the big meany head for you, Nia"  
"Yay! Were you like a lion?"  
"Yes Nia. Now can you go get your big bro the shirt off his bed so we could meet up with father and mother at the ceremony?"  
The little girl nodded and took off back around the corner, while Leo took a box of band aids and put 1 on his knee, elbow, cheek, and hand and fixed his hair. His little sister returned to him with a black tunic and she was wearing a pink dress. "Thanks Nia" he exclaimed and changed his shirts. "Now lets go meet mother and father!" Nia happily said. Leo bent down and picked her up and placed her on top of his shoulders. "Run lion run!" squealed "Roar" Leo growled and took off running towards the center of town.

At the center of town there were fireworks in carts, bright colors, and people in a dragon costume. Everybody had already began to file in towards the wooden stage in the park but he saw his parents near the entrance and hurried over to them."Leo your covered in bandages did you get into a fight again?" his mother asked "Leo was playing lion with me!" Nia cheerfully said "Is this true?" their mother sternly asked "Y...yes ma'am." Leo stuttered. His mother nodded and turned to their father to talk and Leo set Nia down. "Why did you say that, Nia?"  
"Because the last time you go grounded we couldn't play together." "Nia, you know I could've played with you once I finished helping clean up mothers flower shop.  
"I'm sorry big bro."  
"Nia, time to go get our seats so we can watch your brother."  
"Alright daddy! Bye bye Leo."  
Leo smiled and waved at his sister as she walked away with his mother and father then hurried towards the back of the stage. There was one other boy there with black hair and brown eyes named Koda as well as 2 people in Greencloaks, one was the towns own Greencloak named Brian he was young and had a weasel as a spirit animal, the other Leo has never seen before and had blonde hair and green eyes with no spirit animal present. The trumpets blared for the ceremony to start and everyone in the back of the stage filed up the steps and onto it. From the top of the stage he could see cages full of red pandas, birds, a tiger, and even a sunbear.  
"My fellow Zhong subjects, today you will witness the nectar ceremony of which before the eyes of man and beast do we hope that one of these lucky candidates summons a spirit animal. Koda descendent of Keito and Leo descendant of Hirashio." the crowd cheered and clapped after Kai's little speech but soon stopped once he put his hand up to silence them. "Koda descendent of Keito, please step forward to drink the nectar of Ninani!" Koda quietly went to Brian and knelt down in front of him "Receive the nectar." Koda sipped it, waiting a few seconds and nothing happened, so he quietly went back to his place with with disappointment in his eyes. "Leo descendent of Hirashio, please step forward to drink the nectar of Ninani." Leo then calmly walked forward and knelt before Brian with a cocky smirk on his face. "Receive the nectar." Brian tipped the flask to Leo's lips and Leo swallowed it tasted like vanilla!  
He then stood up and a tingling sensation then started in his chest and spread out to the rest of his body. The birds began to cry out, the bear then started roaring, and the tiger started growling. The ground began to tremble. The sky darkened, a brilliant flash pierced through the darkness, it was like lightning but closer.

Unlookers gasped and started murmuring. The flash of light then stopped and Leo had to blink at least 10 times to make his vision clear. He felt surprisingly joyful despite the fear he just had.  
And then he saw the Homotherium.  
Leo's jaw dropped this cat was enormous! It was at least 10 times as big as a normal house cat! The cat had white and gray fur with a few black stripes and spots. But the thing that caught his eye were it's huge canine teeth that protruded out of its mouth that looked like they could kill you instantly.  
But the eyes were silver like metals. Wait silver eyes and a Homotherium? Only 1 cat had silver eyes in Erdas history. Renegade. The great cat opened its mouth and roared which echoed for miles and miles. The rocks around the stage floated up and cracked and crumbled when it roared.

This was her, this was Renegade the Homotherium said to be able to control rocks. The one that was apart of the Lost Souls, THE Lost Souls that are apart of the Great Beasts but were killed after they defeated Gerathon and Kovo with their powers.  
The cat then gracefully padded its way to Leo. Once it was close enough the boy could easily tell that it's head was at his head. It's muscles bulging with strength. The crowd stood in awe. Leo held out his hand and the cat bowed it's head and pressed the top of its head against his palm. The touch was electric, and Leo's tingling immediately ceased.  
For a instant, Leo felt powerful, fast, and agile. He breathed in the scent of the big cat, which smelled like the savannah, and saw the details of her fur.  
Then it all ceased in an instant.  
Leo then smiled, jumped happily, and hugged the cat."Thank you for choosing me." he whispered to her. He had done it he had summoned a spirit animal. Not only that but it was one of the 5 Lost Souls! But then his happiness soon faded.  
BOOOM! The wall around their town that connected to the port got a giant hole behind it and the Conquerers came flooding in. Everyone panicked and started fleeing the 2 Greencloaks on the stage sprung into action. The stranger Greencloak summoned a Black Leopard and started attacking some of the oncoming Greencloaks while some of the adults summoned their spirit animals and started attacking as well. Some of the other adults that fled came back with armor and weapons and started attacking as well.  
Leo's eyes widened fore his father was attacking with Nala, his Snow Leopard, and was trying to get to his mother who was backed in a corner with his sister Nia. Leo looked up at the great cat with pleading eyes and she nodded in understanding then knelt on the ground. Leo hesitated for a minute but eventually climbed on and the cat stood and took off towards his mother and little sister. A group of Conquerers had cornered his mother and sister in a alleyway and Leo had never ridden a cat before, let alone a great beast. He held onto Renegade's fur as the great cat roared and leaped, claws outstretched and teeth wide open on a poor group of Conquerers that didn't see her coming. The cat easily slashed them away and kept running towards Leo's family.  
"Mom, Nia!"  
"Leo, you have to get out of here you how to go find the Greencloak with the Black Leopard. He will take you to a safe place."  
"No, I won't leave you guys!"  
"It will be fine Leo, we have a safe place for us to hide, we will keep Nia safe." His mother said while summoning her white tiger. Leo thought for a moment but finally gave in and their father joined them. Renegade knelt down for Leo to get off and hug his family goodbye. His sister was crying her eyes out and Leo felt eyes trickle down his face as well "Nia, be strong I will see you soon I promise." Now looked up sniffling "Big brother promise?" Leo nodded "Big brother promise." Renegade made a loud snarling sound and rammed another Conquerer into the wall "Go now Leo!" he heard his father say and Leo nodded wiping away his tears and hopping back onto Renegade. br The stranger a Greencloak was waiting for him and Leo rode towards him. "Who the heck are you anyway?" Leo asked. "I'm Carter but we must go quickly and get you to Greenhaven Castle. Come quickly before they notice where we are." Leo nodded and they took off towards a secret passageway and her turned around to see his family getting to safety. Tears stung his eyes again but he refused to cry again. He knew his life was about to change forever.


	7. Chapter 6- Training

-There was supposed to be one more of them, but that person was the enemy-

Upon arriving at Greenhaven Castle the kids were given a tour of the fortress-like castle, then met up in a training room and were left there with a man that had brown hair and a lynx. They sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity until finally, Leo broke the silence,

"Isn't there supposed to be five of us?"

"Yes, but we have been unable to locate her. We are hoping our foreseer will find her location soon."

"So we are going to have another girl? I hope she likes having her hair done," Angel happily clapped.

" Lets hope she's not with the enemy," Gale chipped in.

"Alright, lets first begin with a little bit about ourselves, then we train. I will go first. My name is Firnen, I come from Amaya, and my partner here is Frost she can be serious during battle. But I like to take walks with her through the forest. Alright, who's next?" Leo and Gale both shot their hands up and Firnen pointed at

Leo.

"Yo! My name is Leo, I come from Xin Kao Dailin, Zhong and my partner behind me is Renegade the Homotherium, so far I have learned how to control little pebbles thanks to her ability to control them." Firnen then pointed at Gale.

"Hey, the name is Gale, I come from Concorba, Amaya and this is Shuriken the Red Tailed Hawk. He likes to sometimes perch on my shoulder and so far I have learned how to create shurikens out of wind." Firnen pointed at Angel next and she flipped her hair.

"How do you do? I am Angel, I come from Caltair, Eura. This is Haven, the Irish Elk. She seems to like the purple ribbon I put on her ear." Firnen finally pointed at Marko and Marko jumped a little because he was playing with Apocalypse's jaws.

"You and Apocalypse seem to be getting along fine. Now tell us a little about yourself." implied Firnen

"Oh, I'm Marko I come from Hundred Isles, Oceanus and this is Apocalypse the Salt Water Crocodile. Don't worry though I'm not the Devourer. Apocalypse and I are getting along so far, I can even summon him into passive state."

"That is very peculiar. It usually takes a little while longer for people to summon them into passive state. But now that's done let us begin the training session. I want to assess your current abilities. First, I will evaluate your speed and stamina by having you run around the room. Then, I will evaluate your strength by having you punch that punching bag made out of straw. Next, I will evaluate your foot work by having you spin around until you're dizzy and then trying to run to that red x. Finally, I will see how well you are bonded with your spirit animal by having you blind folded and trying to point to where your animal is. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded in respond "Alright, let's get this show on the road." Firnen exclaimed.

The kids lined up in a line and took their starting positions. Firnen was by a bell "Start running on the bell," DING! They all took off with Gale in the lead followed by Leo, Marko, then Angel. They ran 5 laps in total with Gale finishing first, Marko second, Angel third, and Leo last. "Gosh darn it! I hate being last." Leo said kicking the wall. Angel chuckled at him "Well somebody seems a bit cocky." Gale put his arm around Leo's shoulders "I can tell you and I are going to be great friends!" Marko smiled at them. "Good, you guys are starting to get along. But it's time for the second test everyone line up in front of the dummy. Gale you go last since you won the last test."

"Aw man, that's no fun, but ok."

First up was Leo, he made his hand into a fist and wound up and punched the dummy straight in the stomach. The dummy swung back and hit the wall and continued swinging for a while. Next up was Angel, she punched the bag and it swung a little. Then it was Marko's turn he punched it and it swung a little less than Leo's but it didn't hit the wall. Last, it was Gale's turn it swung a fair amount just in between Angel's swing and Marko's.

"Alright you all are doing good for your first time. Next you guys must take turns spinning in circles then try to get to that red X in the wall over there. Leo you get to go last this time since you won the strength test and Gale you go second to last."

Gale and Leo both groaned at that. "Oh um... you can go first Angel," Marko stammered "Hmph, prepare to be amazed boys," Angel smirked and gracefully glided up to a white circle in the middle of the room. "Are you ready?" Firnen asked "Yes indeed," Angel responded.

Firnen whistled and Angel began spinning in place, it took a while for her to get dizzy, but she took off and made it to the x on her first try. Next, was Marko it took him 2 times to find the x. When it was Gale's turn he ran into the wall that the x was in and Leo found the x after 2 tries.

Firnen gave them a 5 minute break then they did the final test. He had each of them put on blind folds and had them go to the center of the room. He then moved their spirit animals to different areas of the training room. Shuriken was on a beam at the top of the very high roof on the right, Renegade was on the left side of the room, Apocalypse was 5 feet in front of Angel, and Haven was behind Angel. "Alright, point to where you think your spirit animal is."

WACK! Gale and Leo slapped each other in the face when pointing. They didn't yell at each other they just said ow and began laughing.

"What in the 4 Fallen just happened?" asked Marko.

"I accidentally hit somebody," said Leo and Gale at the same time.

"Leo?"

"Gale?"

"Yup!" they said at the same time again and began laughing again.

"Yes, yes, that was funny can you two boys stop clowning around so we can get this over with?" chipped in Angel.

The two boys apologized and began pointing.

"Marko, you are pointing right at Apocalypse well done. Leo, you have the right idea, but your off just a little. Angel, you have got the right side of the room just not the right place. Gale, you are way off try feeling your bond and connection with Shruiken a little more from now on ok? You may now take your blindfolds off our training for today is done."

Everyone took off their blindfolds and placed them in a basket that was on one of the shelves in the training area and went to the middle of the room to meet with Firnen. But immediately they heard the giant doors of the room crash open and in came Lenori, out of breath, followed by her Rainbow Ibis.

"Firnen!... I had a vision... of where the 5th Lost Soul is..."

" Lenori?! Catch your breath first, have you told Olvan." Lenori nodded and finally caught her breath and looked up at Firnen with scared eyes.

"Where is she then?"

"Stetroil."


	8. Chapter 7- Stetriol

-The Greencloaks are coming my dear child. They fight for what is right. Let them take you. But the one that is evil approaches you at this very second. Wake up my child, they are coming-

Cinder was in the war room for a meeting to discuss war plans with Shane, Gar, and many other important Stetriol members. They also had to discuss what would happen in case of the event of Greencloaks attacking. Cinder sat there in silence during the meeting only answering when asked to. But, one of Gar's plans seemed irrational to her.

Cinder raised her hand "Permission to speak General Gar, sir?" Gar looked at her suspiciously then nodded "You may," he responded. Cinder looked at Fell who was sitting next to her with the same merciless yet, kind eyes and she finally spoke "Shouldn't we take the troops through Shar Liwao instead of Xin Kao Dailin so it will be quicker to invade the wall. It will be less of a walk for the troops as well." Gar's face went from emotionless to absolute fury. "You dare speak against my plan!? May I remind you that you are not a advisor or even old enough to be making these decisions!? Haven't you learned your lesson from the first time!?" Gar snapped at her then waved his hand and Cinder felt a sharp sting across her back and her eyes widened with disbelief fore she was being whipped.

Shane and Fell moved at the same time. Shane had grabbed the whip before the guard could do more harm and Fell was biting on the guards leg angrily. The guard screamed in response and Cinder immediately bit down on her hand to stop herself from screaming, but she was shaking badly. "Nephew, what do you think your doing!?" Gar snapped

"This isn't your war room Uncle! I didn't give you permission to order any punishment at all, especially to a important ally!" Shane glared back

"Ally? You mean you think this child is an ally?"

"Watch your mouth General! Or else I can take your badge for speaking against my word and make you suffer!" Shane turned to 2 guards "And you two go get the medics quickly! Everyone else out! I will talk to you uncle about this later!" with that Shane snapped his fingers and everyone quickly got out and the guards quickly exited to get the medics for the guard Fell bit and Cinder. Fell started licking the blood dripping down her back and Shane walked over to them. "Here lemme help stop the bleeding." Shane said while he starts untying the top of his tunic, Cinder shook her head "No, my king you mustn't waste such things on me, I'm only a soldier in the war room." Shane stopped lifting up his shirt, sighed, then looked at Cinder "That may be true, but no meeting is going on. So, right now your my best friend." Shane took off his shirt and pressed it against her back to help stop the bleeding. "Where is Renneg?" Cinder said turning to look for Renneg's tattoo "Oh, um... he is wandering about the castle."

A little while later, 4 people from the infirmary came, 2 of them helped the guard, and the other 2 helped Cinder _._ A hand maid came in also with new shirts for both Shane and Cinder, but left quickly. The guard was carried out on a stretcher into the infirmary but the medics had to heal Cinder there. They had the Bamboo talisman of Jhi with them and Shane had to leave the room, Cinder's screams of agony could be heard ringing throughout the halls, but the wounds were healing just enough so that she could move more easily. Once they were done, Shane came back in "I want you to stay in the castle tonight. Just in case the Greencloaks come after you and so the medics can look after you." Fell whined at the thought of being in the castle for much longer.

"I can't, it wouldn't be fair to the rest of the people."

"Kings orders, Cinder. But I am going to have to leave early in the morning in order to travel to Nilo to "attend to some training." (meaning meet Abeke)

"But, Shane."

"No buts, the kings orders are absolute. You can stay in the room across from mine if that will make you more comfortable."

Cinder shut her mouth she never really argued with Shane, there was the rare occasion of course about the war, but other than that there was nothing.

That night Fell slept on the bed with her in a protective way just in case Gar came in and Shane's room was across the hallway. In Cinder's dream she was walking through a forest and came to a clearing where she saw glowing yellow eyes. Fell emerged from the darkness except he was the full size of a Great Beast.

"Great evils lurk throughout this castle. One approaches in a group at this moment they fight for what is wrong. But a light approaches that is not from this castle. They are not evil. They fight for what is right. Fore a silent invasion will happen when the moon grows yellow. They will take back what is rightfully a beasts as well as you."

"Fell, what do you mean by that?"

"The Greencloaks are coming my dear child. They fight for what is right. Let them take you. But the one that is evil approaches you at this very second. Wake up my child, they are coming."

"Wait Fell!"

With that the wolf disappeared in a burst of flame and Cinder snapped awake to find Fell waiting for her to wake up. She could barely make out the wolfs figure in moonlight but she could clearly see his golden yellow eyes. Fell just blinked and started growling and snarling at the door.

Cinder felt her senses enhance and she could fully make out the details of Fell and everything else in the room. She could hear footsteps coming down the hallway it sounded like 5 men and 1 women. She silently grabbed hold of the sword sheath by her bed and unsheathed it. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped and Fell's ears flattened and he snarled even more.

The door flung open and in came some guards carrying pieces of rope. Fell and Cinder attacked at the same time with her clashing with another guards sword and Fell tackling another. Cinder felt the metal of her sword start heating up and it was soon being swirled by fire and she took a slash at one of them, wounding their arm in the process. Another grabbed her arms so she wouldn't move, but Fell took a bite into his side and the guard screamed. The women had an axe and hit Fell to the side. "No, Fell!" Cinder screamed and quickly got in front of him, she saw a burst of light and at that moment a Grizzly Bear rammed into them and knocked them against a wall, forcing Cinder to drop her sword and bash the back of her head.

Her vision blurred and she fought to keep consciousness. The last thing she saw was Shane entering the room ready to fight and Fell nuzzling her trying to wake her up.

She woke up a couple hours later, just before daybreak, in her room, and heard people yelling and screaming at each other. She assumed it was Shane yelling at Gar over something. She hated feeling weak and she felt that she always caused trouble for Shane. Like she was a burden to him, he already had so much weight on him. Then the yelling stopped and Shane came into the room

"I'm sorry, Shane."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I caused you trouble."

"No, its fine the guards you could say got rebellious a little."

Cinder got out of the bed and began looking for her sword

" I'm sorry Cinder, but..."

Shane held up her sword and the once silver blade was stained charcoal black. The sword was a gift from her father before he joined her mother in the war. Both of her parents were Generals just like Gar, but they died after a Greencloak attack on their fort they had captured the day before. It was the only piece of memories she had of them.

Shane handed her the weapon to inspect. _'The blade has somehow gotten sharper and seems more durable than steel. Almost like the material itself changed elements.'_ Blaze thought

"Well, I have to find Renneg and head to the ships. Send a messenger bird if anything happens. Ok?" Shane held up his hand for her to give him a high five but immediately stopped once Fell started raising his hackles. "It's ok, Fell. It's just a high five." Cinder said. They then high fived and Shane left for the port, Cinder on the other hand went into the forest surrounding the city and began walking the trail.

Hardly anybody went off into the part of the woods that Cinder lived in. She lived in her childhood home it was a 2 bedroom with white paint, a red tiled roof, and a small cobblestone wall with a wooden gate outlining their property that was up to Cinder's hip. She kept it in the same state it was when her parents left for war.

"Well, this is where I live...umm I can leave the door cracked if you want to venture out. But there are dingos and other creatures roaming here." she looked at the wolf expecting him to run out the door but the wolf began to lick her palm which startled her. "Oh, I know do you want some food?" Fell barked and wagged his tail and ran outside with Cinder following close behind.

The hunt began.


	9. Chapter 8- Spirits of Visions

**Authors note: I am posting pictures of the 5 Lost Souls on my deviantart but be warned they are anime styled because yea... that's all I can draw.**

-At Greenhaven we don't judge each other by where they came from or their past. We judge them by what they do in the present and future-

Marko wandered the halls of Greenhaven with Apocalypse trailing behind occasionally knocking things over with his thick, long tail. Whenever the crocodile knocked something over Marko always picked it up but if somebody was near he apologized to them then picked it up. The crocodile didn't mind to be in passive state but they just got done with a training session to help control their powers with this orange haired Greencloak named Maya. She had a fire salamander as a spirit animal and could control fire this made Marko think of Stetriol and how only 3 days ago they learned the 5th Lost Soul was there. He snapped out of his trance when he heard voices echoing in the halls.

"Do you think she will be evil?"

"It's a 50-50% chance."

"Maybe she will be girly just like me!"

"Who knows, but I'm not going to trust her if she comes. Its Stetriol and everybody that currently lives in Stetriol is bad in my book."

Sure enough he saw Angel, Leo, and Gale coming up the steps in the same hallway he was in. Shurikan was perched on Haven's antlers with Renegade lumbering behind. The hallway was just barely big enough to occupy both Apocalypse and Haven just side to side.

"Oh, hey Marko!"

"Hey."

"Lenori is looking for you."

"Oh, really? Where is she?"

"Down the hall over there. The door with bird carved into it."

"Ok thank you. Here I will put Apocalypse into passive state so you guys can get by."

"No it's fine we can squeeze by we are just heading to one of the towers. You can join us once your done if you would like."

"Sure."

Marko then started heading down the dimly lit hallway until he came to a door that had a carving of a ibis and knocked.

"Um... Lenori? Gale told me your looking for me."

Marko got fell back when the door started creaking open and a blonde boy with a wolf trailed out.

"Oh! I'm sorry did I scare you!? Here let me help you."

The blonde boy helped Marko up and introduced himself, his name was apparently Conor and he summoned Briggan. Lenori came out of the room after Conor did,

"I see you two have met each other. You two are a lot alike you know, despite Briggan and Apocalypse living on two entire different continents they knew each other very well. They were also the two best future seers out of the Great Beasts." Conor and Marko just looked at each other, then at each others spirit animals, then at their own spirit animals. Lenori laughed a little then spoke up again after they finished doing their glance exchanges.

"Well would you like to come in?"

"Oh, yes ma'am, nice to meet you, Conor."

" You too, Marko."

The two boys then parted ways and Marko went into the room with Lenori. In the room there was a large, green, padded chair, an ottoman, a large portable perch with a colorful rainbow ibis, and a red padded chair. Marko took a seat in the, less-grand, red one while Lenori took her spot in the green one.

"How are you, Marko?"

"Oh, um honestly? Lately I have been trying to guess what the last summoner is like."

"We shall find out soon."

"W-what do you mean by that?"

Lenori sighed. "Well I'm not supposed to tell you this but... Olvan is sending a team to extract her from Stetriol. A fellow Greencloak is already in Stetriol scoping out the place."

"Oh, I see."

"But would you mind telling me about your dreams since Apocalypse arrived." Lenori said gently. Marko considered the question and thought of the dream with the blazing yellow eyes and the girl, not only that but the creature that consumed the girl and Marko once he got to near enough to touch her.

"Well, I have had a weird dream for the past two nights."

Lenori leaned forward. "Would you mind telling me about what?"

The dream returned to him vividly. It had been the rare sort of dream that felt like real life, even in memory. He had been walking through a brightly lit, dense forest, the breeze that flowed through was cold against his skin. Walking through the forest, he spotted a black wolf and started following after it.

As he walked, he eventually reached a shadowy part of the forest where the wolf stopped and pivoted to face him. He was able to get a good look at its eyes, which where yellow like the sun. The wolf howled a loud, lonely sounding howl, 'No, it's a call' Marko thought during his dream. A moment later a girl with blazing yellow eyes emerged, it was almost like a human version of the wolf. She held out her hand to him, Marko hesitated but he saw her eyes again, her eyes had the same look in them as he saw in his own. He couldn't ignore her pleading eyes so he took her hand and asked her name.

Before she could answer she screamed, as the once lush forest was set on fire. From the flames emerged a creature, it was so bizarre as its many body parts twisted, writhered, and cracked, as the trees around it mixed with it and it split off into two blobs. The blobs started twisting, molding, and making bone crushing sounds that made Marko cringe when he heard them. The shapes soon morphed into Halawir the Eagle and Essix the Falcon.

Marko and the girl were paralyzed with fear for what just happened. The wolf tried getting them to move, but it was as if they were stone and couldn't. All they could do was watch the creatures went near them and opened their beaks and lunged at them. Just as they were about to be eaten, he woke up, slick with sweat.

"I was in a forest," Marko said. "I saw a wolf, a girl that looked like a human version of the wolf, and a creature. It was strange, the trees blended with the creature and they twisted into eagle and a falcon."

"Have you ever seen a eagle or falcon before?"

"No. But I have seen pictures of Halwair and Essix. And that's what they looked like."

"Was it like them? Or was it them?"

Marko glanced at Apocalypse to think about for a second. The crocodile opens it jaws and let out a sort of groan as if to say "You already know the answer human!" Marko smiled at Apocalypse and turned back to face Lenori.

"It was them."

"Have you had any dreams about the other Great Beasts?"

"No, not yet. I'm assuming you are asking because it will help us tell us where the talismans are?"

"Smart boy, yes it does. Apocalypse has many titles such as, Wavefinder, Moonlistener, and Spiritvisioner.

Apocalypse stood up on his muscular legs and hissed with pride once Lenori spoke his name. Marko stroked in between his eyes with two fingers which made the crocodile close its eyes with pleasure. "Are you really all those things?" Apocalypse turned its head to face Marko and made a groaning sound again.

"Now, about that girl and wolf. What were they doing? What did they look like?"

"The wolf was looked like Fell and the girl, she had black hair and blazing yellow eyes. She was wearing a tunic with a black cloak, she was also holding out her hand in a pleading way almost like she wanted to escape from somewhere." Lenori had a paper and a feather pen and was writing down what he said. "Do you know her name?" asked Lenori.

"No, I'm sorry I don't. Was I useful in a way?"

"Yes very. Not many people have amber-yellow eyes. Marko, do you believe the place you were at was Stetriol or Amaya?"

"Um... I saw a coyote and I believe those are native to Amaya. So I do believe it was Amaya." Lenori nodded.

"I too believe it is in Amaya. But that is all for now, I will let you know if I need your assistance again."

"Yes ma'am." Marko then got up and tapped Apocalypse's nose to indicate to him that they are leaving. The crocodile hissed in response and they started heading to the door. But before Marko was about to exit Lenori spoke up.

"Marko."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Please do try to get to know the girl first. I heard the others talking when they passed my room. Here at Greenhaven we don't judge each other by where they came from or their past. We judge them by what they do in the present and future."

"Yes ma'am I was planning on doing that anyways."

"Good that'll be all see you at dinner."

Marko left not helping but to smile, he was happy somebody else had the same look in their eye as his did. He couldn't wait to meet the girl in the forest. But the smile dissolved when he thought of the creature and how it twisted and whithered when it was changing form. He had no clue what it was or how to defeat it but he knew that he would be able to somehow.


	10. Chapter 9- Extraction

A small stream slowly trickled past Cinder and Fell as they sat on a large, flat, boulder. They had finished hunting some rabbits, Fell had his tongue out into a wolfish grin. Cinder tossed one of the rabbits to Fell.

"I'm sure your hungry after chasing them. Go ahead, start eating I will wait till we get back to eat."

The wolf barked with delight, then started tearing into the carcass with his sharp canine teeth. Cinder smiled and looked up at the setting sun through the trees. Once Fell was done eating they would head home. She had learned quickly that using her own flames to cook her meal would tire her out. She was limited to 5 bursts, as well as 2 gigantic bursts a day before she would feel woozy. The only way to regenerate her energy was to eat. The wolf had been teaching her the ways of the flames for the past couple of days, in a small rocky canyon near the center of this forgotten wasteland continent.

"Do you miss being a Great Beast?"

The wolf looked up at her and licked his now blood stained lips then dove back into the carcass, finishing it off. Fell then got up and stretched his long, giant body and made his way to the bushes, stopping to wait for his summoner. Cinder knew he wanted to go so she heaved the rabbit carcasses and lit a stick on fire to help light their way back. The darkness of the setting sun made it hard to see the black wolf amongst the vegetation. But she knew he was there fore she could feel his presence with the strength of their bond.

Fell immediately stopped and crept forward, hackles raised, teeth showing, and growling. Cinder saw what he was growling at. The lights in her house were on and the door was open, it wasn't like that when she left. There was no way somebody would get in, unless somebody had a spirit animal that could go through the chimney.

She swept her hand over her torch, the fire extracted itself from the branch to her palm, it went out when she closed her hand smothering it with her fingers. Fell looked at her and opened his mouth, black smoke was seeping out from his mouth, like a dragons. Cinder felt Fell's fearlessness seep into her and understood that he was ready to attack. She pulled her sword out of her sheath, and made sure to keep the sound of metal scraping together to a minimum.

They began creeping forward silently stalking, she felt more like a cat than a wolf when they did this. Then Fell began running and Cinder followed his movements once they reached the steps their pace slowed again. Cinder creaked open the door to see if anybody was in the dining room, there was nobody. She then went into a crouch and began opening it and they began to move forward again. Fell sniffed the ground and his body began to relax and he began to wag his tail. A woman with black hair and a forest-green cloak come out of the dining room.

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you." the woman then spread out her arms to show she had no weapons on her. "My name is Lishay, I am associated with the Greencloaks. I have come to bring you back to Greenhaven Castle." Cinder felt Fell's fearlessness seep out of her, she began gripping the hilt of her sword tightly and was shaking, Fell brushed up against her side, which startled her, but she knew what he meant and sheathed her sword.

The wolf caressed her hand, which made her less tense. Lishay smiled softly, and spoke "Would you wish to see my spirit animal? I promise he won't attack." Cinder grabbed onto the fur on the back of Fell's neck as Lishay lifted her arm to reveal a tiger tattoo. In a burst of light a white tiger, the size of a sofa, appeared. Of course, Fell was far more bigger, but the cat was big for a tiger.

The tiger stretched and yawned, revealing its glittering white teeth. "His name is Zhosur," Lishay said walking over to her spirit animal. "I'm sorry, this must be so weird and surprising for you. Just think about it for a while and let me know your answer. I will be on my way," Lishay softly said.

Cinder didn't know what to do, she was torn. The Greencloaks, they took her parents away from her life, permanently, but her parents still believed what Stetroil was doing was wrong. On the other hand, she wanted to stay with Shane, he was the only friend she has ever had.

"In one day, meet me at the hidden beach that is on the other side of this forest. If you are not there when the moon is at its highest point, then I will leave you here."

Cinder nodded in agreement and watched, as Lishay and Zhosur left into the darkness off the night.

The darkness of night was still upon them, in the fog the moon shown brightly as it dipped to the sea. Cinder set on a bench with a red cloak on with Fell's head resting on her lap. In her left hand, was a brilliant red flame, it gave warmth to her, and her right hand was resting on top of wolf's scorch black fur. She was looking out at the ghostly, shadowy, haunted sea that carried her best friend and their king. The events of last night were still heavy on her mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard creaking and Fell picked up his head and jumped off the bench. She followed his movements, they both watched as a grand ship softly creaked into port. And there at the front was the person she had been waiting for, expertly saying orders, standing there proud and brave, his muscular and sturdy build, he was at home there, he was a true leader, he was Shane.

Cinder waved and smiled at Shane as he came down gangplank, he did it back and all the while Fell was calmly wrapped around Cinder's legs. A girl that looked like she was from Nilo, shyly came down the gangplank right after Shane. Behind her, was a enormous looking cat, it had a golden yellow coat with black spots, as well as violet eyes. The cat and Cinder's eyes met, she knew instantly that this was Uraza the Leopard. Cinder got startled looking at the cat so the flame in her hand went out.

"Hey Cinder, did you miss me?" Shane blushed a little.

"No, not really."

Shane lightly punched her in the arm, "Oh come on, I know you did." Cinder sighed and saw that the Niloan girl and Uraza were almost upon them and she gripped Fell's fur nervously.

"Hey Abeke, there is someone I want you to meet."

"Oh, ok."

"Cinder, this is Abeke. She summoned one of the 4 Fallen. Uraza the Leopard to be exact. Abeke, this is Cinder. She summoned Fell the Artic Wolf, the one from the 5 Lost Souls."

"Hello Cinder, nice to meet you." Abeke extended her hand for Cinder to shake. Cinder hesitated a little but eventually took her hand and shook it. Fell began howling a long, low howl once him and Uraza saw each other. Which made Cinder go bright red as she bent down and placed her hands around his head. "Shh Fell, everybody else is sleeping," Cinder explained only to get licked in the face.

"Um... Shane."

"Yea?"

"I gotta go, Fell and I haven't eaten yet."

"How about you come with us up to the castle to eat?"

"No thank you, I'm good. Besides, I'm sure Abeke wouldn't want me to intrude." And with that Cinder had a flame in her hand and silently disappeared into the mist with Fell following close behind. Leaving Shane to watch as the small flame slowly disappeared into the darkness and cold of the night.

"You like her don't you?" Abeke said with a mischievous grin. Shane's face turned bright red like a cherries. "I...I do not!" Shane stammered. Abeke smiled a shy smile at Shane. "A..anyways let's get you to the castle."

Cinder paced with Fell in her living room. She was so confused and stressed about making the decision of going with Lishay to Greenhaven castle. She wanted to leave Stetriol and help the Greencloaks see that if they helped her country then the war would stop. But on the other she didn't want to leave Shane and become a traitor. She decided once she made her decision she would go find Lishay and tell her, but that would take some time. She sighed and stopped pacing and looked at Fell.

"Fell, what do you think I should do?" she asked.

The wolf cocked his head to the side then pointed his nose in the direction of the beach. Cinder sighed and patted his head. "Alright, I trust your instincts." Cinder's eyes softened as she looked through the window up at the castle as she whispered, "I'm sorry Shane, Stetriol." She looked at Fell and nodded, tonight she would make her escape. But she had to steal something first.

Cinder looked at her house one final time before she tossed her hood over her head and headed down the rocky path, down to the hidden beach. The only things she brought with her was her sword,her bow, a small painted photo of her parents, a book that Shane gave her, some rabbit meat for Fell, some bread, a waterskin full of fresh water, a blanket, and the Bamboo Panda of Jhi. She lit no flame in her hands, for fear of being seen. She darted down the path once she was out of the woods, she saw the rocks jutting out around the dark beach and immediately headed for the small opening in between the rocks.

Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, she was terrified of what they would do if they found her, but they didn't. She made it to the beach unseen, unheard. She looked around, Lishay wasn't on the beach 'Had something happened to her?' Cinder thought. Suddenly, she could see the small details of the rocks, she could hear the smallest little sounds, she felt ruthless, she knew that Fell shared his power with her. She heard footsteps coming down the small beach, they sounded female, she turned to see Lishay standing there with Zhosur.

"Have you come to a conclusion?"

Cinder nodded, her fists tightened and she felt pain in her heart as she spoke.

"I want to join the Greencloaks." Lishay nodded and walked over to Cinder.

"You are very brave for saying that. I'm sure your friends and family will miss you."

Cinder reached into her satchel and pulled out the Bamboo Panda of Jhi, which she raised up to Lishay. "They used this to heal my back, I thought it was a talisman."

Lishay starred in amazement as one of the lost talismans, was finally returned. She cleared her throat "Thank you, but we must leave quickly." She motioned Cinder to follow her and her and Zhosur took off down the beach to a small boat. Lishay motioned Cinder to get in, Cinder gulped and got into the boat along with Fell. Lishay pushed the boat out and Zhosur went into passive state in a burst of light.

"Do you want some help?"

"No, you just relax for a bit." With that Lishay began rowing themselves through the mist and fog of the night.

After a few minutes of rowing Lishay stopped as a grand ship with white sails that had a G on them came into view. She heard shouts coming from the docks above as they began being hoisted onto the ship. She tripped stepping over the side of the rowboat and onto the ship. She went bright red and waited for everyone to laugh, but they didn't. They asked if she was ok and helped her up. She looked up only to see Greencloaks everywhere. She felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb in her red cloak and black coat with a brown tunic.

"Hoist the sails, man your stations, we are heading back to Greenhaven!" The ship began bustling with activity despite it being midnight. Cinder watched as her home slowly shrank in the distance. She couldn't turn back now. She was a traitor.


	11. Chapter 10- Outcast and Outrage

"Did you hear?" Leo said sharpening his axe on a rock.

"About what?" asked Gale who was right next to him, studying his new throwing stars.

"The devil is coming today." Leo replied angrily throwing his axe at a tree, hitting a painted target he made.

Marko got annoyed, they wouldn't even give her a chance. "Guys, just because she's from Stetriol doesn't mean she's a Conqueror. Firnen has already been over this." he finally blurted out, while cutting a small tree in half with a sword. Apocalypse was in dormant state, he didn't really like the blazing heat of the forest.

"Then how about YOU be the one to show her around and meet her at the docks." Leo said as he pulled his axe out of the now splintered tree.

"Oh, stop arguing you two." Angel sat a top a log gracefully with posture. She had a whip strapped to her belt and a halberd sitting on the ground next to her.

Firnen let each of them pick two weapons, he said they were ready to handle th real deal. Marko had chosen a sword, it had a blue blade, silver hilt, a pommel with a sapphire crystal, and its cross-guard curved up in an crocodile tooth shape. The second weapon he chose were 2 daggers, which looked similar to the sword. Gale had chosen a staff that was made out of metal. His second weapon was a bunch of small shurikens. Leo had a dual bladed axe made out of metal, as well as a sort of clawed gauntlet. Angel had chosen a halberd that was a little over half her height and she had tied a purple ribbon at its top so it wouldn't get mixed up with the other ones. Her secondary weapon was a black leather whip.

"Marko is right, we should at least give her a chance. I mean I'm a thieving street rat and you guys are giving me a chance."

"But your a different scenario, you didn't start a war now did you?"

Gale kept banging his head against a giant boulder "You are impossible!"

"Thank you."

Marko waited by the docks and let Apocalypse swim around. He sat there at the edge of it with his feet dangling, he wished he could swim with his spirit animal but the 5th Lost Soul would be here soon. He looked out on the horizon to see the ship he had been waiting for.

In mere minutes the ship was at the docks, Apocalypse was at Marko's side by then. They watched as the gangplank went down and so did the passengers, he waited patiently for someone to look out of the ordinary. Then he saw the girl that was in his repeating dream. She stuck out like a sore thumb wearing a crimson cloak. He could tell she was nervous by how she was gripping the fur on the back of the wolfs neck.

She looked up and hers and Marko's eyes met, he smiled shyly and waved at her. She quickly looked down at Fell when he did this and avoided eye contact after this. Marko looked at Apocalypse and shrugged when she did this and they walked over to her.

Marko held out his hand and smiled shyly, "Hello, I'm Marko and this is Apocalypse. I'm supposed to be showing you around the castle." The girl looked up and their eyes met again, Marko flinched a little since he has never seen amber ones before. But she shook his hand and said nothing, Fell looked at Apocalypse and nudged his human partner.

"Oh, I'm Cinder and this is Fell," she stuttered. Marko could easily tell she was terrified since she said that so quietly. "Nice to meet you. Wanna start the tour?" he said gently. Cinder nodded in response and he lead her from the docks to the castle.

It took around an hour to show her around the castle, they stopped by her room

to let her put her stuff up then went to the training room. Firnen was the first to approach her, "Greetings, my name is Firnen. I will be your guardian on our travels." he then looked down at his Lynx who pawed at his leg and smiled "This is Frost my Lynx, welcome to Greenhaven." He and Cinder then shook hands.

"Cinder Rogue and Fell."

"Nice to meet you. I see you already met Marko and Apocalypse. But, the rest of you will do the same as I just did and with the same respect you give each other. Understand?"

The rest of them nodded. Gale was the first one to approach and speak "Hey I'm Gale Helms, and this is Shuriken," he smiled gesturing towards the hawk sitting on the beams above. "Nice to meet you." they shook hands and Gale went back.

Angel went next, "Greetings, I'm Angel Everest and this is Haven. I'm very pleased to have another girl on the team," she said curtsying then going back to Haven's side.

Leo was the last one to go, he scowled and strode over with his arms crossed. "Leo Yang," he then used his thumb and pointed back at Renegade. "That's Renegade." Leo tried to not let his anger show but he couldn't help it, his hands balled into fists, his eyes narrowed, then he let go.

He used all his strength and punched her square in the stomach which sent her skidding across the floor on her back. Fell growled and tackled him to the ground while Cinder processed what just happened.

Fell got off Leo when Firnen came over and got him up and held him back from doing anymore damage. Marko went over and helped Cinder up "Are you..." he was abruptly by Leo yelling

"You darn Stetriolian monsters! Destroying everything in your path not caring what happens! You probably don't care about anything else except for yourselves!"

Firnen slapped him across the face "I'm sorry I had to do that but that's enough out of you. I expect you to treat her the same way you do everyone else, now apologize," he said firmly giving Leo a sort of stern glare.

Leo looked at Cinder who was looking at the floor with a guilty eyes. He remembered his little sister doing the same thing when his parents ask her if she ate the last of the cookies. His eyes softened and he opened his mouth to apologize. Before he could say anything Cinder spoke "Its fine, you don't have to apologize. I understand your hate for me and my country. But at least let me say this," she looked up and met his eyes "Why would I join the people who took my parents permanently away from me?"

There was a brief silence then Firnen cleared his throat. "Cinder I would like to see what your skill level is at right now. I'm gonna have you run around the room, next I will have you punch that straw dummy, then you will spin around until your dizzy and then you will try to run to that x, finally I will have you blind folded and you have to find your spirit animal. I would also like to know of your progress powers. Understand?"

Cinder nodded and everyone took a step back while she took her starting position. Fell took a starting position next to her, "Ready, set,go!" Cinder took off with Fell matching her speed and pace. She continued running for a while until Firnen said stop, she had less speed than Marko but more stamina than Angel.

Next she punched the dummy and it barely hit the wall, so she had more strength than Marko but less than Leo. Then she went to the middle of the room and began to spin around until she got dizzy. She walked a few steps towards the red x on the wall before she tripped over her feet. Marko flinched and went to help her but Gale grabbed his arm and shook his head, he looked back over to see her get up and touch the red x.

Last, was the bond test. Marko helped tie her blindfold then backed away while Firnen moved Fell to a far corner of the room. "Point on 3 1,2,3." Cinder thought for a moment then pointed right at Fell. Firnen looked at Frost with a questioning look until Frost nodded at him.

"You hesitate, why?"

Cinder put her hand down and shrugged.

"I think you know. He trusts you oh so very much, yet your scared to do the same back. Don't be scared he will be the only other person that will ever always understand you. Now, walk slowly to him and break that fear."

Cinder gulped and slowly walked towards him and sighed in relief feeling his fur in her hand. She took off the blindfold and put it back once she was done. "How are your powers coming along?" Firnen asked. "I can create explosions and smoke along with my fire. I can keep it up for at least 2 hours," Cinder responded. "Have you been learning alone or with a teacher?" he asked again. "Fell has been teaching me," she said petting the wolf's fur.

"Very well then, onto today's training lesson."

They spent two hours just on how to use both of their weapons, then another hour and a half on their powers. Everybody was exhausted and went to their rooms for the rest of the day until dinner. Marko and Apocalypse stopped by Cinder's room and knocked on the door. Cinder was laying on her bed using Fell as a pillow, and reading her book to him when she heard the knocking. She got up and set her book on the desk in the corner of the room then opened the door.

"Hey, um... how are you settling in?"

"Fine."

There was a bit of awkward silence until Cinder spoke up "Wanna come inside?" she asked silently. Marko sighed and nodded then put Apocalypse into passive state, since he was way too big to fit in any of the bedrooms. Cinder closed the door behind him and sat on her bed while Marko sat on the chair for her desk. Fell got up and stretched before he trotted over to Marko and began to sniff him.

"So what's Stetriol like?"

"A wasteland, bonding sickness everywhere, and suffering."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Another awkward silence happened and the only noise that was being made was Fell's panting. Marko coughed and glanced around the room, it was a standard room for its time. There was a bed in the middle of the room, a desk in the upper left corner, a trunk for clothes in one of the right corners, a small bedside table right next to the bed that had a candle, and a door that lead to a small room with a wooden tub, there was also a smaller tub to wash clothes, and a bucket to get water. Of course in the washroom there was also two small wooden racks to put your towels and clothes to dry.

"So how's the place you come from?"

"Oh, it's a beautiful place. I come from Kalia Island in Oceanus. The water is nice and clear and at night time if you touch the water it lights up from these special plankton that live in it."

"Must be nice. What's the tattoo for?"

"Oh, this thing? Um... it means bravery and strength. I got it after I survived a crocodile attack. My brother and his orca spirit animal managed to get me back before I bled out," he then rolled up his pant leg to show her the bite mark scars.

"Good thing you survived."

Marko chuckled, "Yea. Hey do you have any brothers or sisters?" Cinder shook her head "Parents were too busy and died, they were Generals so I guess it would have happened eventually. Father had a Komodo Dragon and mother had nothing until she drank something then poof, a dingo. But my best friend is sort of like a brother to me," she explained.

Marko then looked at the ground awkwardly. "Oh I'm sorry." Cinder looked up at him "No it's fine. Please tell me about yours I really would like to know." Marko blinked then smiled at her "I have a father, mother, and brother. My father has a Mako shark and as I said earlier my brother Tilikum has a orca."

"Are they nice?" she asked. Marko nodded in response "My dad is a fisherman and my mom butchers the fish to sell them." Cinder nodded in understanding and another silence fell between them for a while, but this one didn't last as long.

"You miss them don't you?" she said quietly.

"Hm? Oh yea I miss them" he answered

"Hey um, why are you being so nice to me?" she asked as she pet Fell on the head. Marko looked up at her "Because you seem nice and just because your from Stetriol doesn't mean your evil. Besides this is just who I am and I think I wanna make you my friend." he said with a smile. Cinder and Fell both tilted their heads at him and she opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door.

Cinder got up and opened the door to see Firnen standing there with a folded up green cloth looking thing, some small scrolls, and a book. "Sorry to intrude Cinder but," he then handed her one of the scrolls. "We have to leave in the morning to head to Amaya to find the talismans. That scroll gives all the details."

Marko got up and stood stood behind her "We have a mission already?" Firnen looked at Marko "So this is where you have been. But yes we do," he handed another scroll to the black haired boy. "We leave at dawn so get some rest. Also," he unfolded the green cloth to its full size and revealed it to be a green cloak with a G sewed on the back in yellow. "Considering the fact that you already took your vows, welcome to the Greencloaks." he said handing her the cloak and the book.

She looked at them then at Firnen "Thank you for the cloak and gift," she said bowing a little. "Your welcome, now remember get enough rest for the morning and don't stay up too late." the two nodded and Firnen left to go find the rest of the Lost Souls. Cinder closed the door and the torches and candles in her room went out from the wind that came from it.

"Oh geez, it's dark." Marko said looking around. There was a sudden warmth as he felt Blaze brush past him. Then there was a sudden burst of a small flame infront of him and he realized that she was closer than he thought. He got startled and jumped back only to trip over Fell and land on his butt. He rubbed the back of his head and looked up to see her split the flame up and they floated to the candles and the room was lit again.

"Are you ok?" she asked helping him up.

"Yea it's just I didn't know you were right there and it startled me."

"Sorry," she said scratching the back of her neck.

Another awkward silence happened and he picked up her cloak off the bed and looked at it "It looks like mine," he said handing it to her. "Why don't you wear yours?" she asked taking off her crimson cloak and putting on the green one. "Eh, I don't like wearing it unless I really need to." Cinder looked at the cloak and shrugged.

"If your cloak gets ripped they can give you a new one. If yours clothes get ripped or you need some pajamas then you can go to the tailor and get it fixed. But I better get packing see you tomorrow." Marko then left to go to his room.

"I guess I better do the same. Right Fell?" Fell wagged his tail and howled as Cinder smiled and quickly glanced out the window at the moon then got to work.


	12. Chapter 11- Ambush

It started to rain. It rained as they fetched horses from the stables. It rained as they left Greenhaven Castle. It rained while they loaded supplies onto the boat to Amaya. It rained as the ship shoved off from the pier and into the storm-gray weather.

It rained on everyone, but it especially rained on Gale. He didn't get along with boats, especially during a storm, so he stood at the railing and tried not to focus on his churning insides. Shuriken found a spot under some crates, looking a little unsettled himself. Stuffing his head under his wing, he shivered.

It was strangely quiet; he could hear the rain falling on the ocean. Although the ship had sails, they were tied tightly away on the masts. He couldn't quite work out what propelled the ship. Far up ahead, though, he saw two odd waves breaking again and again. 'Water pushed by the ships hull, maybe? It didn't seem very likely.' Gale thought.

"Whales, and they look to be Rockback Whales to be exact." Marko said walking up next to him. The rain dripped from his hair like it did in Gale's. Apocalypse walked behind him, tail lazily dragging behind, orange reptilian eyes seeming to enjoy the rain.

Gale began to focus on the odd waves, he began to see their outline and saw they were indeed whales,not water. The beasts were as gray and black as the stormy sea, and their spines were studded with stones and boulders. Like moving cliffs just beneath the water. They must have been longer than the ship itself. Gale was impressed, but would never admit it out loud.

He asked, "How did you know?"

"They migrate to Oceanus and swim around our Island. I also saw some merchant ships use them."

Gale nodded and they watched the rise and fall of the whales and the waves. Cinder and Fell shivered past them and Gale noticed "Hey wolf girl, why don't you join us?" Cinder looked at them then at Fell and walked over to join them.

For the next few minutes, the three watched the rocky backs rise and fall like they did earlier. In the eerie hush, one of the whales called to the other. It was a sad, echoey, hollow sound that seemed both close and far.

"Whoa," Cinder and Marko breathed.

"Scary," Gale exclaimed "Speaking of scary, are those Conquerers scary?"

It wasn't the most subtle way to ask about Stetriol or the Conquerers, but it would have to do for now.

Cinder looked at him and raised an eyebrow, as if she didn't want to talk about it. Gale had to admit she wasn't the easiest person so read it was almost like a mystery book instead a wide open book.

"Well, you lived there and all," Gale said. "I figured you might have knwn everything about them."

Cinder sighed, "I know a lot but not everything."

"Please, do tell," Gale said with a goofy smile.

She shook her head "She will tell when she's ready Gale."

Gale put his hands up in defense "Ok, ok I will stop."

Cinder sighed realizing Gale only said for her to join them to ask about the Conquerers. She left to head to the ships cabin with Fell creeping behind. Marko watched the waves for a little while until he decided to leave to go explore the ship some more. Gale watched as they left then looked up at the crows nest where Shuriken now took off and glided down to in front of him.

"Hey buddy," he said as he stroked underneath his chin. "What do you think of everyone so far?"

Shuriken let out a shriek and then began to preen his feathers.

"That," Gale said, "is the exact same way that I feel."

It kept pouring. Once they made landfall, they transferred the supplies to the horses and set foot through the rainy evening. You could say the horses were supposed the be a privilege. A way to make the long journey faster and more agreeable.

But Gale wished they were walking. Neither him or Shuriken got along with with his horse. For starters, Gale had never ridden a horse. Living life as a street rat hadn't exactly prepared him for long hours of being in a saddle. Back in Concorba, wherever he wanted to go he had to walk or run there on his own two feet. He felt as though he were getting blisters already in all kinds of places where they shouldn't be.

His horse was a terrible animal to him also. Terrible to look at, with its flecked brown and white coat, and terrible to be around, with its habit of trying to bite or buck him. If he let his guard down or relaxed his hold on the reins at all, the beast would buck and bend it's neck to do a half nip at his legs. It hated Shuriken as well. If the hawk got anywhere near, the horse would rear up and snap at the bird.

"Maybe it's hungry?" Leo said as they rode side by side through the drizzle.

"Hungry for human and hawk flesh, maybe," Gale replied.

"If you treat him with respect, he'll treat you with respect," Firnen explained from ahead.

Gale crossed his arms without loosening his grip on the reins, 'Easy for him to say,' he thought as Firnen and Angel began to talk about the joys of horseback riding all around town.

After a few hours, everyone was wet to the skin. Gale's scruffy hair was stuck to his forehead. The dense, lush, forest was soaked green and black. If they wanted to stop they could, but they never did.

"Oh yea," he said, "this reminds me of home." He'd spent countless evenings on the streets with Rollan, pressed against a wall, barely out of the rain. Stomach growling, always hungry.

Well, at least his stomach was full now. Gale looked at everyone else and had to hold in his laughter seeing everyone look like wet rats.

"The trees up here hang over the path so it will get better. But we will need to be on guard." Firnen said gesturing ahead at a part of the forest that seemed thicker than the rest.

Everyone nodded and tensed up, Marko gripped his sword nervously and looked down at Apocalypse's passive state tattoo on his arm. Firnen's horse spooked a little ways in. It's hooves stomping ands scraping on the ground. Then he glimpsed a small, furry animal climbing up the horses side. Firnen swiped at it and tried to get it off "Its a rat!" he called out.

The rat lunged for Firnen's eyes. Frost came out of passive state and batted the rat away. His horse reared again.

Gale felt a sudden surge of intuition holt through him, certain and overpowering and ferocious. His eyes found Shuriken in the sky without having to search for him. The hawks gaze was fixed on him as well. He felt light headed and closed his eyes.

His eyes snapped open and he knew the truth as bright as day, it was as if someone slapped him in the face with it.

"It's an ambush!" he screamed.

Marko tensed up and Cinder looked around at the forest when she spotted movement. "Bandits!" she shouted.

Two men plunged out of the brush, a Ocelot on their heels and Northern White-Faced Owl gliding through the treetops. One seized the bridle of Firnen's horse and the other attacked him. A third charged from the trees right at Cinder, a wolverine at his feet.

"Come on, Gale!" Leo yelled as he rode by to attack.

Gale realized he had been frozen by the chaos. Up ahead, Firnen kicked one of his attackers off of him, leapt off his horse, and drew his saber against his attackers, even as the rat attacked his shin. Frost attacked the rat to get it off Firnen, while he began to attack the two bandits. Everything was a mess of people and spirit animals.

Gale tried to get his horse to move but that only made it rear up and make him slide off the saddle. He looked up to try and find Shuriken but he was in mid battle with the owl, feathers going everywhere. Haven galloped past him, Angel close behind her, whip in hand. Cinder was behind her, except she was in the middle of avoiding attacks while Fell attacked the wolverine. Marko, on the other hand was fighting his own battle.

Four other bandits emerged, two of them closed in on Firnen while the other two closed in on Marko and Cinder. One of the ones near Firnen had a snake loosely around his arm, it looked to be a Cottonmouth. The other had a Border Collie that was creeping up on the mess of fur and claws that was Frost and the rat. Firnen took the opportunity to deliver a kick to one if the foes midsection then a blow to the head, he then fell to the ground unconscious and his rat fled. Cinder and Fell managed to hold off the three bandits that surrounded them. Fell was in a fight with a Bearded Dragon, which didn't stand a chance, and a fox. Cinder had a sword in one hand with an arrow in her other, she was barely missing getting punched and stabbed but she managed to take at least one down.

Marko was nearby blocking attacks from his attacker, you could clearly see he was nervous and scared. Apocalypse was trying to death roll and unfortunate Komodo Dragon that had its arm stuck in its jaws.

"Marko, man up!" Leo yelled as he punched the bandit before him.

Marko nodded and kicked his attacker in the stomach then slashed him across the chest. The foe cried out in pain fell to the ground, Apocalypse let go of the Komodo Dragon and it limped off to the forest.

Gale saw Firnen struggling against his attackers so he rushed over to him. He stopped when he heard Shuriken cry out and he looked up at the sky to see the flurry of feathers that was above. He dug into the little bag on his belt and took out one of his small shurikens then looked back up at the onslaught of fury.

"Shuriken!" he called up to the hawk.

The hawk let out a cry then dove down to the trees and the owl followed, 'Please down let this miss,' he thought. The owl got close and he threw the weapon and used the wind around it to direct it right into its wing. The bird struggled and flapped as the shuriken got stuck in a tree with its wing. The owls partner went away from the fight to help his owl and he retreated.

Gale turned to see the man with the snake throw the snake at Firnen and it sunk its teeth into his arm. Gale panicked and rushed over with his spear and wacked the snakes partner in the back of his head, he fell to the ground unconscious. Firnen pried the snake off his arm and tossed it to Gale who in turn cut it in half.

Gale felt rain suddenly stop and looked around to see the droplets suspended in mid air. He looked at Marko who had his arm out, he then let out a sort of war cry and quickly slashed at the air infront of him. The water droplets turned sharp looking and slashed at the bandits, who in turn fell to the ground in pain.

Marko breathed heavily and felt a little light headed, he looked around at the bandits and their animals groaning in pain. Everyone then went over to Firnen who was clenching his arm in pain.

"It's worse than it looks." he said looking at the bloodstained kids.

"What bit you?" Angel asked.

"Cotton mouth, they are venomous. I won't be able to walk." Firnen said struggling to get up. "There is a Greencloak in the town ahead, she can help us and give me an antidote," he said.

"Our horses are gone, they got spooked during the fighting," Angel chipped in while trying to rebraid her now messy hair.

Leo looked at Renegade, "Maybe Renegade can carry Firnen."

Hearing her name, Renegade bounded over to them and laid down so they could but him on her. Marko and Leo then each grabbed one of his arms and hauled him up and helped him limp over to the cat. Leo maybe the earth below them rise up since Renegade was too big to get him on even from the ground. Angel found a vine and wrapped it around Firnen's arm above the bite so it would slow the poisons passage through his body.

By the time night had fallen, Firnen was quivering and clammy. A small ball of fire floated in in front of them, it was from Cinder, she struggled to keep the fire lit while they walked since the rain never stopped. You could see it on her face as she breathed heavily and looked tired. Everyone was still shivering and wet to the skin.

"Does this rain ever stop? It keeps making my hair all frizzy." Angel grumbled as she looked up at the sky.

Everyone else rolled their eyes, they really weren't in the mood for complaining.

Finally, Firnen breathed, "There. There that's it."

Gale squinted at a single tower, gray and ghostly in the rainy dark. There was only one very large door and no discernible window openings.

"That things huge!" Leo exclaimed.

"If it's a castle, where's the rest of it?" Gale said sarcastically.

They helped Firnen off the big cat and helped him limp down the single, cobblestoned path to the front door. Once there, he did a sort of secret knock. They waited a few moments then the door opened. A women that looked to be in her fifties stood on the other side.

"Tarik," she smiled happily. "There seems to be less of you than I saw last time," she said reaching out and touching his arms, chest, and face.

"A snake and rat ate the rest." Gale said "Apparently it was a Cottonmouth and some type of weird rat."

The woman looked past Gale and Leo "Leading some new Greencloaks I see." she said reaching out and feeling the two boys faces. Fell shared his power with Cinder, she could now see why she keeps having to touch things, she was blind.

"Lady Sara," Firnen said faintly. "These are the summoners of the 5 Lost Souls. The ones you heard about."

"Hm, I see but let's get you inside and out of the rain."

Inside the tower was a sort of opposite of Greenhaven castle. Bits of straw covered the floor. Torn and tattered tapestries hung over the narrow window slits to keep the wind out. Some soup boiled in a pot hanging over the fire. A spiral staircase lead up to an unknown room. Shuriken was already soaring up there and exploring the place.

Sara then felt her away around the room to the table. She stopped at a big oak table and shoved everything off it. "You can put him here," she said motioning towards it. "Then you can go dry off by the fire, you can also help yourselves to the soup."

Everyone hesitantly stripped off their cloaks to dry by the fireplace and peered into the bubbling cauldron. Every now and then carrots and mushrooms would bubble to the top only to descend back into the gray soup. Angel poked at it with the ladle before she began to serve it to everyone.

"May I ask what your spirit animal is?" Marko asked looking around the place for a sign of the creature.

Sara pointed at a dark corner of the room, "He's right there, his name is Echo," she then reached into her sleeve and pulled out a fruit.

Everyone peered at the menacing corner only to see big, reddish-brown eyes peer at them. It spread its bat like wings and took off, gliding around the room. Angel shrieked and hid under a table, Leo spit out some of his soup when it dove over his head and he fell backwards in his chair.

"What is that!?" he asked.

The creature flapped it's wings and glided over to Sara. It then proceeded to hang upside down from her arm and eat the fruit.

"He's a Flying Fox, a bat if you must," she said stroking its fur, "He helps me see things by giving me the ability of his echolocation."

"Echolocate-wah?" Gale asked.

"Echolocation is clicks and sounds that certain animals make that will bounce off objects and come back as a series of images to help them see. Dolphins and whales use the same thing," she explained as the bat squeaked and flew back to its corner.

Sara joined them after a little while, and began to sip at her own bowl of soup. "Firnen will be fine, he just needs some rest."

"Well that's a relief I just started to finally know the man." Gale said.

"I understand you are going after the talismans of a fallen beast, there is something I want you to know. The talisman can conjure up things from the ground and posses it. This is due to the talisman being part of the Great Beasts soul so it's a sort of defense mechanism when the Great Beast is not alive to protect it." Sara said.

Everyone gulped hearing this and they looked down at their empty bowls. Sara sensed their tenseness and fear so she got up and felt her way to the large wooden bookshelf and got a large book from it and felt her way back to her spot.

"Has Firnen told you what happens what happens when you and your powers resonate?" she asked.

"Resonate? What do you mean by that?" Leo questioned.

Sara smiled "Whenever you and your power become one you get a temporary sort of power up. Your power level will increase, as well as your ability to not weaken after using your elements for a while. Your elements will form and evolve and surround you in a burst. Then it will calm and reveal the true power that lives in you," she said as she opened the book, "This book contains legends, tapestries, and all kinds of information on the 5 Lost Souls. It may help you understand your elements and help you unlock this power."

The kids exchanged glances then looked at the crazy sounding lady infront of them. They heard a screech only for Sara's bat to come gliding in and hung itself upside down on her arm.

"Well we really must be going to bed. Come on children you can sleep upstairs."


	13. I'm sorry

I'm sorry but... due to recent comments and guests private messaging me and about my stories and updates I have decided to discontinue my story. At least until everything calms down. I promise that hopefully once everything calms down I will recontinue but that's if it stops. I'm really sorry bye for now.


	14. Chapter 12- Nightmare

(Breaks down story door) GUESS WHOS BACK SNICHES! 3 SURGERIES ON KNEE AND 1 ON SHOULDER AND YET IM STILL ALIVE! Yea um...during my story break I hurt myself in softball. But I may not be able to do 1 chapter a month like I did lasted year because I'm starting my AP class this half of the year and yea... I tried writing this chapter and it's probably crispy but all well I tried ok for you humans ._.

That night Marko had a dream. It seemed more like a nightmare than a prophecy to him. It started with him standing on top of the water in the ocean on a bright clear day, there was absolutely nothing around him except miles and miles of ocean and a small island next to him. Then he saw ripples in the water, as if something was slithering beneath the surface. He panicked and held out his arm to let Apocalypse out just in case, but the Salt Water Crocodiles tattoo was faded as if he had suddenly disappeared.

The ripples got closer and closed, then abruptly stopped. Marko looked around cautiously, wide-eyed, and afraid. A few moments passed, until he finally let out a sigh of relief. He felt the water he was on give way, like land does, and he plunged deep into the ocean. He struggled to reach the surface, but it was like trying to grab air out of the sky. He saw a crocodile shape swimming in the shadows, circling him.

"Apocalypse!?" he called out to the figure and it stopped and swam closer towards him. Marko went wide eyed to see not his spirit animal but, a giant, black, menacing, ooze-monster, crocodile with glowing red eyes swam towards him with jaws open and teeth glinting as it glided through the water. Marko screamed and tried to swim away but he was too slow. He bent his arms sideways and held them in front of himself in a desperate attempt to shield himself from its jaws of death that were about to penetrate his flesh and split him in two.

He felt a current go past him and he opened his eyes to see Apocalypse ram into the creature and sink his teeth into the creatures neck. He looked at Marko with his sunset orange eyes and said in a deep rumbling voice (it basically sounds like Zekrom's voice from the Pokémon Black/White movies), without letting go of the creature, "Go Marko, below you, save everyone else and yourself!" echoed clearly through the water.

Marko watched as Apocalypse rammed the creature into a rock and bit its neck harder. Knowing that his spirit animal was there with him he felt his confidence grow and he regained control of the water. It felt like one thousand pounds had lifted off his chest and he felt more agile and fast.

Then he saw his friends.

They were floating unconsciously, their faces were pale and lips were starting to turn blue. Ice had begun to creep up their arms. Frostbite was settling in inside of them.

He panicked and began to swim down. His hands pried and grasped the water as he struggled to get to his friends before they were lost to the deep trenches of the sea. He kicked and kicked and his his lungs screamed for air. He reached Gale and Angel and grabbed their hands as he kicked off the ground off the ground and swam up.

Marko broke the surface gasping and wheezing for air. Marko swam to the island that was there's earlier and dragged them up onto the white sandy beach. He dove straight back into the water and swam as fast as he could because he was determined to get his friends to safety. He grabbed Leo and the blonde haired boy was far heavier than the rest of them so he could only carry him. He struggled to get to the island and pulled Leo next to Gale and Angel before he dove back into the surf.

Now, it was time for Blaze. Marko took a big gulp of air and dove down, he glanced at where Apocalypse and the ooze-monster were fighting in a fury of teeth,claws, and muscle. He turned his head back forward and kept swimming, his friends depended on him and he was not going to let them down.

He reached out and grabbed Blaze's ice-cold, frostbitten hand and pulled her close to him as he began to swim back to the surface. He broke the surface and pulled her onto land. He then dove back into the water to assist Apocalypse bubbles floated around him and he looked around but it seemed that the two had disappeared. He was about to swim back to the surface when he felt something then a burning sensation arose. He looked down in complete shock and terror to see the ooze-monster clamped its jaws on his leg and were sinking its teeth into his leg.

Marko ley let out a pain-filled, agonizing cry as he tried to process what had happened. His instincts lead him to use his other leg to kick the crocodile in the eyes and nose. It hissed reluctantly then swam away but soon began to circle him again.

A crimson red filled the water and began to circle and encase Marko until there was nothing but completely and total empty darkness. Then a soft blue light appeared on his chest and filled the blackness. He looked down to see it was a necklace, a blue crystal was on the end and that was the item giving off the soft glow. He felt tears in his eyes and gripped the crystal even more as he recognized the familiar black haired shape as he screamed their name and the crystal cracked underneath his hand and all the glowing stopped and he wasn't in darkness again hugging his knees crying. And there was nobody to save him in the complete and utter darkness.


	15. Chapter 13- Journey

**Sorry guys this is probably a crappy chapter because I had writers block with this chapter. But I know that it is still way to early in the fan fiction but I wanna do a Q and A thing for my characters so put the characters name you want to ask and the question you want to ask them in the comments/reviews and I will get going on that Q and A once I get enough questions. Your free to ask as many questions as you want for each character or myself I won't answer any personal questions though. But anyways heres this month's crappy chapter.**

Marko woke with a start, dripping with a cold sweat, and with a pounding headache. The sun wasn't even rising when he woke and there was mist from the rains during the night. Nobody was awake yet and he quietly rose and walked over to where everyone slumbered. Everyone, including Marko, was using their packs as pillows but were spread out. Blaze was asleep on the floor with Fell up against her, Gale was snoring in a corner curled into a ball, Angel was using her cloak as a sort of sleeping bag with Haven resting her neck on her helping to keep her partner warm, and Leo was asleep in a chair with Renegade standing up like a horse sleeping. Marko had slept on a mound of hay with Apocalypse in passive form.

He looked around at all of them and sighed in relief that they were safe. Fell's ears perked up as he heard his sigh and picked his head up and looked at Marko. Marko jumped in surprise seeing the wolf moving against the moonlight then its blazing yellow eyes seeming as they were piercing through his skin and looking at his soul.

Fell huffed at him then laid back down with his head on Blaze's stomach. Marko silently tip toed down the stairs and there was the occasional creak of the stairs underneath his feet. He could hear the chirping of crickets outside. He then rolled up his sleeve up to his shoulder, a crocodile tattoo was wound around his arm with the jaws of the beast opened and at his wrist, and the tail of the beasts tattoo ran off onto his collar bone. In a flash of light the crocodile appeared before Marko as the tattoo disappeared.

The crocodile blinked then let opened its grand jaws to yawn and immediately closed them right after. Marko bent down next to the crocodile and looked at him in the eyes as he spoke,

"What was that thing Apocalypse?"

The crocodile just made a groaning sound and straightened itself up. Then he saw some sort of dark shape dive at him and he flinched and tries to cover his head but the thing never attacked. He opened his eyes and saw Lady Sara infront of him with her bat hanging from her outstretched arm.

"L-lady Sara, what are you doing up so late?" Marko stammered as he stood up. "I should be asking you the same thing." Lady Sara said as she gave Echo a piece of fruit.

"I um..." Marko looked at Apocalypse.

"You had a nightmare I presume? It felt real did it not?"

"It did...everyone was...and the giant black ooze monster...and..." Marko felt arms wrap around him and he looked up to see the old woman hugging him.

"Everything is going to be ok, Marko. It was a prophecy so you at least know what is going to happen."

Marko sighed and nodded "Thank you, Lady Sara." She then released "You should get to bed, you have a long journey in the morning." Marko bent down and pet the crocodile on the snout as he looked up at the sky. Purples, oranges, yellows, pinks, and reds had begun to appear in the sky as the giant fiery plasma ball we call our sun began to rise.

"I'm sorry you couldn't walk around a lot boy."

The reptile hissed in response and Marko stood up and held out his arm and with a flash of light the crocodile was coiled around his right arm again.

It was early morning when they began their journey again, Firnen was able to do everything he normally does but not at top performance like he normally does. Lady Sara surprised everyone and came with them. The whole team was exhausted and sore from the battle yesterday. But they kept moving in their usual formation; Firnen and Frost in the front next to Lady Sara and Echo, Angel and Leo next with Renegade and Haven next to them, Gale and Marko behind them with Apocalypse in passive form and Shuriken flying ahead scoping out the area, and Blaze and Fell alone in the back. Fell would occasionally go out into the woods to explore and hunt, but other than that they were inseparable.

They were heading to the town of Aramoor. It was an isolated town in the West side of Amaya. It would take two days to get there and they would have to make camp at night. They traveled almost non-stop the whole day, only stopping to eat or for Lady Sara to rest. They didn't run into any trouble either which seemed suspicious to Gale. He thought that there would be trouble everywhere they go but there wasn't. Gale knew Amaya and it was never this quiet in the woods EVER.

That's when he heard a bird cry from above, he knew that cry after hearing it once they were about to get attacked again.

"Everyone weapons out!" Gale screeched just as a pack of coyotes started to surround them on all sides. Everyone drew their weapons and formed a circle around Lady Sara to help protect her. Then in a fury of weapons, tooth, claw, and fur everyone tried to fend off all the coyotes. You would have thought with all their giant animals the pack would have stayed far away but nope!

"These things are dumber than they look" Gale laughed

"Not the time for jokes, Gale!" Leo splurged as he knocked a coyote to the ground with the non sharp edge of his axe. Lady Sara had taken out her club and joined in the fight "I may be old and blind but this grandma still has some kick in her." She said as she bonked a coyote on the head with her club. Everyone glanced at her surprised at how an old lady could move with such agility.

The coyotes whimpered and whined as they kept getting wacked and eventually retreated back into the woods limping a little. "I guess she cam really handle herself." Angel said as she put her whip back on her belt. "Indeed I can and it's all thanks to Echo." Sara gave a weak old lady smile "Now just let me rest a little and we can get moving again." She said as she wearily sat down on a tree stump.

It was dark, the stars were twinkling, the silver moon in a crescent shape high in the sky. All of them were exhausted from 2 days of traveling and 2 fights. But they all helped to set up the camp, even Lady Sara who used her bats echolocation skills to help find sticks for the fire. Firnen started the fire, Marko and Blaze gathered firewood, Leo and Gale set up the tents, and Angel put everything up in the tents. They all then sat around the fire and ate their jerky and meat cakes in silence. In a flash Apocalypse was out of passive form and next to Marko. Fell and Blaze were a little ways away from the group with Fell curled around her. Gale was next to Marko with Shuriken a loft in the sky. Angel was sitting next to Leo with Haven behind her laying down and her head on the ground next to Angel's side. Renegade was laying down beside Leo. Lady Sara and Firnen were next to eachother and Frost was curled up in Firnen's lap, Echo was a loft with Shuriken.

"So who's sleeping with who?" Gale asked, breaking the silence of the night.

"We are gonna take turns with watch shifts. I will take the first." Firnen said

"I don't care who I sleep with as long as it's not with miss Stetriol over there." Leo said as he crossed his arms and scoffed. "I agree." Angel added.

"Leo! Angel!" Firnen snapped and started lecturing them.

Marko looked at Blaze with a sad look as she seemed to shrink up into a ball with her knees to her chest and her head buried into her knees. Fell was bearing his teeth and growling at Angel and Leo with his hackles raised.

"I-i'll sleep in the tent with her..." Marko said as he gave Blaze a shy smile. Everyone looked at Marko except for Lady Sara.

Gale stood up and gave a cocky smile "Then it's settled, I'll sleep with Leo, so it won't be awkward, and Angel can sleep with Lady Sara." Gale said as he stretched and yawned. "Now if you'll excuse me in gonna hit the hay," he then proceeded to walk into one if the tents.

Everyone was in their tents, except Firnen and Frost since they were keeping watch. Marko was turned the opposite way with Apocalypse in passive form. Fell was inbetween them laying down. They sat there in silence and couldn't see eachother in the account of Fell's massive head.

"I'm sorry they are mean to you" Marko said breaking the silence.

"It's ok," Blaze quietly said

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Are you ever scared?"

"Of course I am, nobody from Stetriol has ever been outside of the country"

"Not like that"

"Then what do you mean?"

"Like the fear of not being good enough?"

"Trust me... I've had that fear plenty."

"Me too"

There was about 5 minutes of awkward silence.

"Hey, Blaze?"

There was no answer just the sound of light breathing and he rolled onto his back and looked up at the tent. "Good night Blaze."


	16. Why I haven't been updating

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating much it's been an emotional and busy last 3 months with my EOC's, State Tests, Research Papers, my dog dying, (coughs) and catching up with Volume 5 of RWBY (cough cough). But I will have 3 of the chapters done hopefully soon. Now children who have not yet experienced highschool you will crash and burn if you don't turn in stuff because right now I have an F in my AP class for not turning crap in and I have a D in my English class for not turning in 1 test as well as a C in Geometry for not doing homework.

Ok so here's for you guys questioning the dog thing. Zeus my German Shepherd has passed away on April 22, 2018. This was the day before my birthday and before I suffered the Geometry EOC. To tell you guys the truth I cried during the test and became defensive because I was wearing my dogs bandana around my wrist (And still do to this day) and they accused me of cheating but luckily my AP teacher was the proctor for the test and was able to vouge for me. But here s the thing, I asked the vet if I could help with putting him down (I was shaking and crying so bad) since I was in my schools Vet Assistant program. And today my teacher for that vet assistant class said we had to practice drawing blood and euthanization with needles and life sized stuffed dogs. Well I had a panic attack and I kept seeing Zeus lying there looking up at me with his pleading eyes to help stop the pain and the words of the Vet person saying that "He's passing" kept echoing in my head so I started screaming and crying and ended up impaling my hand with the needle to make it stop. They ended up calling my mom to take me home. Zeus has been in my life ever since I was 2 which is basically my whole life and to come home and be ready to be greeted by him and ending up coming to a quiet house really crushed me. I would sometimes drop a piece of cheese on the floor and I would try to call him only to remember he wasn't there. Eventually my cat Cammie took over greeting me at the door with a little meow. And on Monday my mom brought home another 2 year old German Shepherd named Harley Quinn and she is an overly protective dog to the point she went after my cat and my sister's dog Shelby. I was not going to lose another pet and I keep having to pull them apart and protect my cat with my body and let's just say this won't be the last time I'm going to get bitten by a dog protecting another animal. The moral of this story is to cherish you pets, family, and friends while your alive because once their gone their gone.

I hope you enjoyed that fun little true story and part of the reason why I haven't been updating. I will update hopefully soon

MAY THE FOUR FALLEN BE WITH YOU!

Sincerely, Draco Uchiha aka Fell


	17. Chapter 14- Tea Shop Man

_Hello my fellow Greencloaks. (Gets hit in the head with orange) ALRIGHT WHO THREW THAT I WILL THROW YOU UNDERGROUND WITH THE WYRM! Well... actually I deserve it. And I know what you guys are saying "Where have you been? It's summer you should be updating more! Your the worst updater ever!" The last part is true I am a terrible updater. But I'm sorry please don't kill me with your oranges ;-;. I can explain ok... summer is a busy time for me because I have to take 2 online classes and I have softball workouts I was also gone for most of June. But I at least updated the previous chapters so they match the story **(Leo's spirit animal is basically a cat now, Angel's power is now energy, i had to change some weapons, and I had to change Blaze's name to Cinder)** So please hold your oranges! I'm really sorry but I also got an idea how about I update once a week so you guys have something to look forward to. But fair warning they are probably gonna be shorter than usual "monthly" chapters so let's just try this out ok? So here's this months chapter;_

* * *

It was raining yet again. They awoke in the morning and it was rain, rain as they packed up camp, rain as they walked out of the camp.

"Rain, rain, rain, that's all it does here," Angel complained as she pulled her wet cloak around her shoulders. Gale rolled his eyes "Well get used to it princess its summer so that's all its gonna do." He absolutely hated how much Angel complained about almost every little thing. "The perks of being rich," Gale mumbled under his breath as he attempted to pull his boot out of the mud that was sucking his foot in like quick sand. He tipped his head back and looked at the clouds, Shuriken was nowhere to be seen. He smirked a little, knowing the hawk was above the clouds. "At least someone was able to get out of the rain."

"Where are we going anyway?" Leo asked

"A nearby town, we are going to need more help against those THINGS that Marko saw in his dream." Right as he said that a town complete with a wall appeared "Lady Sara, take Angel, Marko, and Cinder around the city and wait at the West gate for us please. Gale, Leo come with me inside the town."

"Fredrick how long should we wait for you?"

"Its Firnen and until we get back."

"Oh yes of course sorry dear. Come on children."

With that they separated with Firnen, Gale, and Leo going into the city and Lady Evelyn and everyone else going around the town wall.

"Why did you choose us to to go with you into the town?" Leo asked as they weaved and pushed passed the people on the busy streets. Renegade swiftly padding and weaving between people right next to him.

"Because I can keep a better eye on you two. I dont need you fighting Cinder under that poor womans watch. Plus your spirit animals are a little smaller than theirs." Firnen said as he rounded a corner. Gale started snickering and exclaimed "He's not wrong." Leo clenched his hands into fists then breathed in and out and relaxed his hands "Hush it feather brain."

"You did the technique I showed you, very good Leo." Firnen then pointed at a building ahead with a white tea pot on the front. "That is where we are going" They then proceeded through the crowd into the tea shop.

It was brightly lit in the room with the curtains on the windows open. There was a wooden counter that stretched 3/4 of the length of the room. On the wall behind it was rows and rows of different herbs for tea as well as a doorway with a yellow cloth covering it. Around them were little tables with tea pots and cups for sale. They heard a man's voice call out "I'll be with you in a second."

Gale looked around and saw what looked liked a stuffed frilled lizard sitting next to a tea pot. He walked over to it and studied it. "Hey Leo, come look at this thing." Leo then walked over to him and studied it. Renegade was off sniffing everything in the room trying to get used to what would be a overwhelming smell to the sabre toothed cat.

Leo went to poke the lizard when it suddenly moved and the frills around its neck shot up and it started hissing. "DRAGON!" Gale screamed and ran to the other corner almost jumping out the window. "DINOSAUR!" (let's pretend they know what a dinosaur is for this) Leo shrieked and hid under the table. Renegade quickly picked up her head and ran over to the lizard and growled at it.

They heard the voice call again "Fae, be nice" just then a tall, muscular man walked out from behind the curtain. He looked like he was on his early 20s, he had tan Amayan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. "Firnen?" He asked. "Its been a long time, Ernesto." Ernesto then held out his hand and the Frilled Lizard walked over to him and climbed up his arm to sit on his shoulder. Leo and Gale got up from hiding and walked to the counter "So this velociraptor is your spirit animal?" Leo asked eyeing the lizard.

"Yes, but she is not a velociraptor she is a frilled lizard. Who are these two?" Ernesto said at he stroked underneath the lizards chin. Fae closed her eyes and seemed to enjoy a good chin scratching. "This," Firnen said putting a hand on Gale's shoulder. "Is Gale and Leo. And as you can see from the elephant in the room, they are the summoners of the Five Lost Souls." Everyone then looked at Renegade who was laying down by the sun filled window. "What is it that you want Firnen?"

"I need your help, old friend. We are heading to the ruins of the old Amayan temple of the west and your the only one that knows your way around that place."

"And why should I? Your perfectly capable of handling yourself."

"Because that ooze that infected the temple, is what we will be fighting. Besides, your mother is dying to see you."

"Wait, mother?" Gale asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, Lady Sara is my mother."

"So will you do it old friend?"

"Yes, I've been missing the old woman for quite some time actually. And I haven't been able to leave my shop."

"Very well, let us go."

Angel sat there in the grass against Haven and sighed. "Lady Sara, are they almost here?"

Lady Sara then held up her hand for silence then smiled a wrinkly smile as all four men emerged from the gates. "Hello my child."

"Hello mother, it's been a while." Ernesto then proceeded to hug her. "And I assume these three are the rest of them?" Firnen nodded "Ernesto, I would like you to meet Angel, Marko, and Cinder."

"Its very nice to meet you sir." Marko said.

"Indeed." Angel commented as she brushed herself off and got up.

Cinder bowed a little, "It is my honor to be on your acquaintance."

Ernesto tilted his head and looked at Cinder "Come now no need for bowing I'm just a Greencloak same as you." Cinder nodded and stopped bowing and placed her hand back on the scruff of Fell's neck.

"Alright, gather your things we have to get to the temple before the Conquerers do." Firnen said as he began down the path, leaving everyone else running to catch up. Gale smirked a little as he ran "Pretty fast moving for a man that just got bitten by a snake no less than 2 days ago." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well let's go, I wanna see what this temple looks like." Gale then picked up speed with everyone chasing after him.


	18. ( ε ；) H-hello

Um hello my fellow Erdasians its been a while hasn't it. I am sure your wondering why I haven't been updating my story. Well to be honest I have lost passion for this story among various other things such as school, sports, and getting therapy for my depression.

This paragraph is explaining depression so you might wanna skip it if that's a sensitive topic for you. I know you guys are probably thinking "Depression? Why can't you just try to be happy?" well its not that simple with depression. You see I guess my dogs death impacted me more than I thought and I already had depression before all this happened so I just turned into a giant storm of feelings and I sorta still am today. With depression you feel like you are just sad and like the life has been sucked out of you by a Dementor or something like that. I have also been losing sleep and I am not gonna lie I gained **a lot** more weight but not like 600 pound life weight but enough that I went up 1 or 2 sizes in pant sizes. But maybe this lost of interest in this story is just my depression talking.

 **BUT** I have started a new original story that was sort of inspired by Spirit Animals. Its called Submerged and since this is a fanfiction site I can't exactly post is on here. I am using Quotev and Wattpad to post the story and I will put the links to the stories if any of you would be interested in reading it which would be greatly appreciated. I currently have the Prologue out and I am about to publish the 1st chapter and I highly recommend it if you like mythology, ocean legends, cool mystical stuff (cant think of anything else). But the good thing about creating you own original story is that I dont need to lug around the Spirit Animals books in my backpack while I'm at school to make sure I am not interfering with some Spirit Animals lore. I can just work on it wherever I like in which I work on it mostly in school during my classes thank the gods for google docs but I am most likely not going to lose interest in this story because I am utterly in love with it and how I can get whimsical and mystical with it. If you do read it you will see I haven't posted a chapter in 3 months but thats because I am making the chapter long. Anywho here is the story summary and links to the stories.

 _In the world of Tides there is a Legend of how a group of people harnessed the power of the sea and its creatures to vanquish the darkness. But that was hundreds of years ago and now those legends barely exist. Now darkness is rearing its head again and a new group of Guardians are about to rise up and save their world._

(It's a terrible summary I know)

Quotev Link

Wattpad Link


End file.
